WEDDING BELLS
by chepot
Summary: The aftermath is finally up! if ya wanna know more please! please! please!rnhesitate to ask!
1. what about me?

"**WEDDING BELLS"**

**Disclaimer:** (sigh) I know that you have probably heard this for about a gazillion times now but just in case, someone out there wants to sue me, … I don't own Rorouni Kenshin. Why? I dunno. I just don't. But if ever someone wants to give it to me, I'd be happy to accept it. (Yeah… I wish). Now that you know… can I start with my fic now? Resistance is futile! I shall start with my fic whether you like it or not!

**Author's note: **I know that everyone got pissed off by the 2nd OVA ending. Yeah I know... Aside from the fact that Kenshin Himura …uuhhh… well… "SNIFF""SNIFF" let's just, say that he has gone to a better place… Megumi and Sano ended up… well, not as many would have wanted. It was really something that bothered me in my sleep, poisoned my already distorted mind, and wrecked my whole being! (Okay! so I'm over reacting… why stop me when you find it so amusing?) . After all, they'd make a pretty couple ne? But can you imagine a third party? How about Jealousy rising between them? Hi-Hi-Hi. I get Goosebumps just thinking about it…. I hope you like my fic. I'll be expecting review soon so please … REVIEW!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER I: WHAT ABOUT ME?**

It was another day in Kyoto…The market place is a busy as always and the usual hustle and bustle of the streets is still on the go.

In doctor Gensai's clinic, Megumi and the doctor have their hands tied with all the sudden rush of patients. It had been a whole day of diff'rent diseases but usually it's just cough and cold. It's almost winter and the humid environment caused many to catch some pre winter sickness.

After a whole day of giving solutions to the patient's pre-winter dilemmas, Megumi had finally gone through and have only one more patient to fill in.

An old lady approached Megumi in refuge from her aching back.

"How long has it been since you first felt this pain?" Megumi asked politely as she examined the old lady's aching back.

"About a week" the old lady answered with a little hiss of pain as Megumi bent her back a little. (A/N: makes you wanna wish to be young forever … darn rheumatism…my dad has it and boy! Does it hurt like hell)

"Ah… I see… it's really not that serious. But it may get worse unless you take the proper medication" she said as she rubbed her chin and began to scribble on a piece of paper. "Here will be the things that you will need to drink and do." And she gave the prescription to the last patient and with genteel gesture, bid goodbye.

She looked around for more and was thankful that there were none left. She had been deadbeat, for the clinic had been flooded with patients since the day before. She sat on her chair and tried to relax as closed her eyes for a bit to rest them. She hadn't been this tired since that day she treated Sanosuke after he battled Saito back in the Dojo. "Sano is really one trouble some guy. It's either he follows trouble or it follows him." She said to herself, imagining Sano's weakened state that night...

But deep inside of her thoughts, she knew that there existed a certain sympathy for the simple-minded, puerile imbecile. He had been the one to encourage her in her times of need. She recalled the way he stared at her and stopped her when she was about to give up on life and stab herself back in the tower of the mansion where she used to work making opium. He was the one to grittily stop her from committing hara-kiri and … not Kenshin whom she thought probably would have. She shook her head.

"What am I thinking…he has Kaoru…" Although she didn't want to admit it, she also liked Kaoru and wouldn't want to form a rivalry for any longer. After all, it was Kaoru's doing that she had found a simple job and a place to stay. If she hadn't told Dr. Gensai to lend a hand, Megumi would have been back to where she was before. In the streets. But the truth was … she had lost badly to the childish tomboy in the battle for Kenshin's heart.

"Megumi san…"Dr. Gensai called for Megumi for the other room

Hearing her mentor call, Megumi stood up and walked benevolently, while flipping her shiny black hair, to the other room. "Yes?" she asked as if to tend to her mentor's needs.

"Do you want to come with us to the dojo?" He asked plainly…"Sano is going to announce something very important." He added as he rummaged in his bag of medicinal plants.

Megumi glanced at Suzume and Ayame. She wouldn't want to be left here alone. "Okay I'll go so that I can hear what nonsense that rooster head has to say…" Megumi answered before she went to brush her hair silently in front of the mirror.

For some reason, she really felt happy at the thought that she'd be seeing Sano but she refuses to admit to herself the fact that she actually likes Sano. She pinched herself in front of the mirror and said, "You must be crazy."

She can't believe that she actually like someone as brusque and obtuse as Sanosuke Segara… with her looks and her intelligence, she can get any man she wants… unfortunately the man whom she loved first, didn't turn out that way. "But why Sano?" she asked herself while putting her sandal on the floor. She couldn't quite answer the question. Yes… he was nice and he cared for her but in gratitude to that, she wouldn't have liked him that much. Maybe this was just what they call infatuation. She really didn't have that deep of a meaning to like this man. He is not even near to close in her definition of love. But there was something about him that she just can't depict.

After her long ponder in front of her magic mirror, Megumi joined the doctor and his two angels outside. They were about to leave when a man carrying a little boy showed up "Please see my son. He is very sick!" The man pleaded.

Eyeing the doctor and the two little girls, Megumi saw that they were all anxious to go to the Dojo. She could tell that they were excited to hear about Sano's special announcement. But this man needed assistance; medical assistance. "Go ahead without me Doctor… I'll try to catch up later." She said. The doctor insisted on staying but Megumi declined his offer in the thought that she wouldn't want to stall them for something that she can do alone. Besides, the girls are already excited to see their playmate, Kenshin. (A/N: another martyr is added to the long list of historical idiots …)

After the doctor left, Megumi immediately attend to the little boy. It turned out that the boy only had a high fever and all he needed was just a few medicines. Megumi was thankful that it wasn't another all-nighter. She checked the watched and saw that it was only half an hour. She can still catch up with the others and, probably, Sano's important announcement. After leading the father and son outside the clinic, she proceeded to the market and bought some takoyaki. She will need it to compensate for being late for Sano's big meeting. And she knew that since Sano has such a big mouth, she'd have to stuff it up with lots of takoyaki to shut him up from ranting about her being late for something he may think is so important. "Please give me another 3 orders," she said to the seller, while taking a few bills out of her red Chinese purse. After taking the pack, she hurriedly walked through the busy streets of Kyoto towards the direction of Kaoru Kamiya's Dojo.

She arrived not long after and didn't waste time to go inside. She greeted "Ta dai ma!" and swiftly took off her sandals, then flew inside the old wooden structure, whom she treated as her second home.

She carried that Sly smile on her face while imagining Sano devouring all the takoyaki that she brought with her. It was never a big deal to him, but it satisfies her to see him eat the scrumptious meals that she serves him back at doctor Gensai's house. After all, he had no home to call his own, and a stable job for income…It's actually quite a normal occasion that He would stop by Dr. Gensai's house or Kaoru's house for some food. She would almost hope that Sano would stop by everyday to eat just to see him engulf the meal that she had, secretly and specially, prepared for him. But it seems that, lately, that Sano had found another source of food. He hadn't come by their house to ask for food for the past few days. "It would do good if it was a good paying job," she said to herself as she imagined the old rooster head working to pay Tae for his long list of unpaid bills.

She reached the room where everyone had gathered for Sano's special announcement and she could tell that everyone was quite happy since she could hear Kenshin's voice who's probably playing with the two little girls. She could also tell that it was Yahiko's laugh echoing around the room. And she could slightly hear Sano spilling out something to Kaoru and the others but she can't seem to make it up from that far. She decided to come in to join their jovial forum. Upon entering the room, she heard Sano say "So that's why I'm gonna get married!" as he laughed sarcastically, blowing his head off.

Megumi couldn't quite believe what she just heard. She just have to hear it again! After closing the sliding door, she turned out to ask the rooster head "what did-" but she was cut off when she saw a beautiful petite blue-eyed girl beside Sano. She possessed the most beautiful golden locks that she had ever seen and what's worse, Megumi felt inferior to her glowing beauty.

If the torture wasn't enough, the girl just had to smile with her soft pink lips that shone under the light of the room. She looked like a Goddess! Megumi stepped back and dropped the takoyaki that just rolled out of the bag and onto the tatami floor. (A/N: can't blame Megumi ... this gal's drop dead gorgeous. I'd also feel insecure but sorry to say, I got over Sano a long time ago. (Sigh) I'm not a good liar…am I? …Quick! Someone grab the Takoyaki!)

"Oh! Megumi! You made it!" Kaoru greeted the brunette beauty.

"Hello Megumi san… I'm glad that you made it." Kenshin followed with his usual affable smile

Megumi paid little attention to the two and directly glared at Sanosuke with aversion "Y-you're g-getting married? YOU? Ha -Ha -Ha -Ha!" she laughed sarcastically without losing her poise. "You mean to say that you are going to get married? Without a job? How will you feed your wife and children? C'mon Sano… why don't you use your head a bit! I bet it's rotting under that thin skull of your by now."

Everyone looked at her with questioning eyes, as if they do not know what Megumi was so furious about. (A/N: You know the one with the "BLINK""BLINK" sequence)

Megumi then turned to the blonde-beauty "and you… seriously? Do you really want to get marry this man?" she laughed again "This man can't even feed himself? What more his own family? I think you should think again sister."

"I think-" Sano was cut off when Megumi spoke again. This time, with a remorsed voice of someone who was about to burst into tears

"I just thought that you'd like the takoyaki …" with that, she walked backwards aiming to leave through the door just to slam on it. How could she have forgotten? She had just conveniently closed the damn thing earlier. She pummeled to open the stubborn thing and started off leaving her words "I just came to give you those" and left hurriedly. "I hope you choke on them!" she said while trying to push back her stubborn tears.

"Cool! It's Takoyaki!" Yahiko bawled at the little bag of treats that was left on the floor.

"I wonder what happened to her?" Dr. Gensai asked

"Huh? … Megumi…" Kaoru just sighed in disbelief.

"Why did she run off?" Kenshin added in agreement to her confusion.

(A/N: talk about dense)

"She's really-" he started off a sentence but was disturbed by the sudden flashflood of thoughts inside his head" … huh! Could she be?" Sano blushed while wearing a mischievous smile as he imagined Megumi's angry face… and laughed to his hearts content. (A/N: makes you wanna hit him huh? Can't blame you… but he's so cute)

"Sheesh -ngrub- jeloush!" Yahiko said while hogging a 6 packer Takoyaki in his already half filled mouth. (A/N: don't talk with your mouth full young man!)

"Is that woman your girlfriend?" the blonde girl asked Sano.

(A/N: (POUT) what do you care! (SULK))

"Nope…" he answered plainly but deep inside his distorted mind, he was focusing on the fact that, for the first time in his life, he could rub it in Megumi's sly fox face, for a change, that she was jealous.

There was silence

Everyone blurted out in laughter at the thought of Megumi's jealousy. They couldn't contain the laughter that was hidden beneath the silence that once enveloped the whole room.

"I think she likes you Sano." The blonde girl stated.

"Really? You think so?" Sano continued to laugh with the others.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'll end this chapter here… why? Cause I want to and don't worry. I'll try my best to finish it to the very end (FOR THE LOVE OF SANO! … Oh yeah… and Megumi). So please be patient. It may take me about 7 years to finish it though… just joking… if everything goes according to plan, it may only take about 5 chapters so it's kind of short compared to the other fics that I've seen so far. Please review my work for errors and you could also rant about it. It's a free world and I am not restricting you to praises or thanks. You could also insult my work or devastate my being but (smile devilishly) you have to expect something far more worse from me. Got my point? Cool…ja ne!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. sunset reflection

**Disclaimer: **here we go again with the undying disclaimer thingy. I swear upon the Rorouni Kenshin code of laws (once I finish making it) that I am telling the truth that I, CHEPOT, do not own Rorouni Kenshin. But if someone's willing to grant me the honor of owning it, it won't be a problem. I'd say yes for over a trillion times until he/she gets tired of asking me. But I guess that's just one of my sick fantasies.

**Author's note: **How did you like the first chapter? Yeah it probably sucked so why read the next chapter? Why? Because it would be unfair if Megumi didn't have someone to par with Sano's sweet little lovey-dovey! And oh yeah… Saito makes a guest appearance here. He needed a job so I patched him in as an extra. He's so cute when he's all pouty and begging. No… I'll reserve all the sweet memories of Saito begging me to give him a job to myself. I soooo… have no crush on him! I just find him cute! (Blush) and besides… he's married and has an adopted son. Oh well… I'm drifting off again so I guess I should stop flappin' my trap and just get on with my wittle lovwey dovwey stowy. Enjoy! Dozo!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER II: SUNSET REFLECTION 

Megumi had stopped running (and crying) (MEGUMI: I WASN"T CRYING! I just got something in my eye) (A/N: yeah…yeah…that's what they all say) when she reached the market place. She wouldn't want to lose her reputation of being a lady by running around town, crying her eyes off. But she was in deep thoughts while walking around the crowded hustle bustle of the vendors. Trying to keep her sanity at a stable state…and trying to keep her balance through the crowd.

"Why did I feel so hurt? I don't like him right? That girl…" She remembered the face of the goddess who sat beside her adored rooster head. "Who is she?" she asked herself. She looked very sophisticated and beautiful. It's a very rare coincidence that there'll be a blonde Japanese. She knew that the girl wasn't Japanese. With her physical attributes, anyone could easily tell that she's British. What is a British girl doing in an old run down place like that? With her friends? And most importantly… with Sano?!

She assumed that it won't do any good to go back to the clinic since she don't want to be disturbed during her moments of ponder. And God knows what would happen to the patient if she went ahead and treated people in such mental condition. She headed for the other direction and went to tae's restaurant.

"Now this place will definitely keep my mind off him for a while" she said after opening the door.

"Irashaimasu!" Tae and Tsubame greeted as she went in the resto. She nodded politely; sat down; ordered some tea and tried indistinctly to clear her now, chaotic mental condition. She kept forming thoughts of sheer evil against the poor unfortunate beauty that will soon probably experience one hell of a life with her soon-to-be-husband. She wanted to get rid of the thoughts in her head telling her to give the blonde girl a medicinal overdose or stab her with virus-infected pin. But that girl is innocent. She had nothing to do with the pain that was caused by the rooster head idiot that sat beside her. Yes! The one to blame is that rooster head idiot! He should be the one sedated and stabbed with the virus-infected pin. How can he decide about marriage in his condition? With a girl whom she had never seen before! … How could he be so indecisive?!

"I'm also beautiful! I can't believe that he'd rather go for a blonde!" Megumi exclaimed as she slammed the teacup on the table, which caused everyone to look at her with surprise.

"Huh?" Megumi who finally came to her senses smiled "a-hi-hi oh look what strong teacups they have here!" she said as she patted the bottom of the cup.

"Please Megumi…don't start destroying the furniture…I just had those replaced after Sano's rampage with the town goons yester-" Tae was cut off when Megumi stood up upon the mention of his name; the name of the dreaded rooster head she had oh! So despised since that late afternoon when he announced that he was getting married.

"Thanks for the tea Tae." She said as she flipped her hair; left her pay and went on her way.

"Is there something wrong with Megumi-san?" Tsubame asked Tae.

Tae, who had no idea what just happened, shrugged her shoulders as a reply.

Megumi continued to walk through the busy market place cursing Sano all the way for his indecisiveness; his stupidity and his being so dense. She was too focused on cursing Sano that she didn't notice where she was going and bumped to a man; a tall policeman to be exact.

"Walking like that can get you arrested for serious injuries … but I guess you can cure them so you've got nothing to worry about." Said the tall policeman

Megumi turned to look at the familiar stranger who dared to insult her flawless and poised ways

"But if it's you Saito, I would doubt if I'd even try to treat you." She said nastily

"Why be so cruel?… I can see that you really have a problem. Please try solving it before recklessly wrecking havoc here in public. It may give me more problems than I am already facing with all these thieves running around Kyoto." Saito stated

"Thieves?" she asked as she turned to look at the bunch of kids who're tied in line behind Saito. "Aren't they too young?" she added

"I know… kids these days. Well, I have to hurry I still have part-time duty at the great hall." He said while casting a gray look on the bunch of juvenile delinquents.

"Part-time? Since when are policemen allowed to take part-time jobs?" Megumi posed

"Since last week when the daughter of the British ambassador arrived. I thought you'd know about it since your friend, Sanosuke Segara, is her lucky husband -to -be. I'm assigned to guard her and since Himura assured her safety at the Dojo for the meantime, I'm stuck here. " Saito explained

After her conversation with the relentless and insulting policeman, she proceeded with her previous activity. (A/N: -- Yes… cursing everything about Sano.) And it led her to the riverbanks where she sat and stared at her own reflection.

"I really hate him for doing this to me. Haven't I fed him enough? Stupid bribery…" She said sarcastically

"Uh… miss please keep it down. I'm trying to contemplate here" said the young man who sat not so far from her.

"Why do I keep drifting off like this?" she asked herself as she looked towards the young man's direction.

"And who are you to tell me what I want to do?" she retaliatorily asked the young man.

The young man stared at her "I was expecting women here in Japan, to be more gentle and lady-like."

Feeling insulted, Megumi was about to steadily scold the young man but her attempt was halted when she looked at the young man's features. His skin is as white as snow and like the Goddess whom Sano was with he possessed the most beautiful blue eyes and golden hair that shun under the orange claret sunset. He possessed the beauty that was incomparable to any man that she has met before. It was way beyond words to describe.

Megumi just stared at his eyes and in them, she saw the sorrow and loneliness of a broken hearted gentleman. How can this beauty contain such pain in his eyes? What is his burden?

"I'm sorry… Miss? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" the young man said as he spontaneously waved his hand over Megumi's deep purple eyes.

"Huh?" Megumi came to her senses only to realize that she was staring at the young man.

"Hi…are you okay?" he asked again

"Umm… I- I-I…. I'm okay." She replied while nodding her head.

The young man sighed in relief. "Thank goodness… I thought you've gone out cold."

Megumi is still staring at the young man's face and this made the young man uneasy.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked the beautiful stranger who at almost beside him.

"Are you by any chance British?" she asked him

The young man nodded and said, "Yes I am."

"Ah…I see. Then what are you doing here all by yourself? … Did you get dumped by a girl?" she asked…

(A/N: dumping a guy this handsome is not in my philosophy…he-he-he…after I'm done with this fic…we're goin' out for some Saturday night fun…it's no use to envy me…he-he-he)

"No… I dumped the girl."

(A/N: Tsk! Why do I even bother?)

"Then why do you look so remorsed? Aren't you supposed to be bragging about it and laughing? " She asked the boy while imagining Sano doing exactly that.

"It turned out that I was wrong…I really like the girl and now she's got someone else … I feel so stupid…" he stared at the wine-red reflection of the sun on the river water. "She came to get back at me… I just know it."

"Why don't you tell her how you really feel? I can't believe it …are all men this indecisive?" Megumi bellowed

The young man looked at her with incredulity. "Were you by any chance dumped?"

"What!" Megumi shouted "I … I was not." She turned to look away from the beaming blue eyes of the beautiful stranger who had the nerve to ask her the most critical question she had ever received so far.

"Oh I see… then what are you doing here?" he continued to interrogate the brunette doctor.

"I…I…what is it you anyway?" she protested. She knew that she couldn't possibly tell this stranger what her true feelings were. He wouldn't understand anyway.

"I'm sorry…if I offended you… I gotta be careful with what I say." He said as he hit himself to stop his stupidity impulse.

Megumi shook her head in disagreement "no… it's not your fault that I'm mad"

Megumi posed to stand up " well, it's getting late. I should get going now."

"Wait! Please stay a little longer. I want someone to talk to"

Megumi showed a sly grin "okay but you have to pay me"

"Huh?"

Megumi laughed, "I was just kidding. Did you seriously think that I was that kind of girl?"

"I am hoping you aren't" he replied in a polite manner

"Of course I'm not." She said while she flipped her silky black hair in the air

"We've been talking for quite a while now but I didn't remember catching your name." The young blonde said

"Is that a pick up line? Or merely just an invitation for a short introduction?" she asked flippantly.

"Uh… I just want your name. Oh maybe I should introduce myself first. By the way, I'm Francis Grange De Ville " he said as he stretched out his hand for a handshake.

Megumi ignored his gesture and caressed her hair "I'm Megumi"

"I should really stop acting like a bitch," Megumi said to herself.

"What a pretty name… " He complimented.

"So Francis… what is a British like you doing out here in Japan?" she asked curiously

"I … am here to look for my mother. She's Japanese."

"Really? What do you know about her then? " She asked again

"I haven't really seen her but I have a picture of her when she was young." Francis took out a picture in his pocket and gave it to Megumi.

Megumi took the picture to see who was the mysterious lady in hiding. Megumi couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the picture. If she had only known that this was the woman Francis was looking for, she wouldn't have dared to look at her picture. She couldn't bear to stare at the beautiful young lady in the picture. She immediately shoved it back to Francis to take it away.

"Do- do you know her? " he asked

Megumi couldn't say that this young boy's mother was the woman who raised her to make opium who died years ago. She couldn't bear to break his dreams of seeing his mother again. It would be better to keep quiet about it and just ignore the fact that she knew very well, the woman in the picture.

"Hu-huh? O-of course not! I-I've never seen her before. Where does she live?" she stuttered

"Huh? Oh that? I actually don't know. I just thought that I'd start looking for her here in Kyoto." Replied the poor boy with a smile.

"Well, good luck to your mother hunting." She said as she stood up.

"Are you leaving?" he asked the black-haired Japanese lady

"Umm" she nods in confirmation. "I have to cook dinner," she said as she motioned to leave the kind blonde gentleman.

Francis insisted on walking her home and she ended up walking with the nice young man right behind her.

She can tell that this young man needed company but what could she offer him? All she can do is listen to his story and comfort him. She couldn't be that harsh to reveal the truth to this hopeful young boy who may have never in his life thought that his lost mother is also her mentor in making opium.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How's that for chapter 2? Do you think I should start the payback? He-he-he not yet… we still have to heat the grill before we thrown in the T-bone steak. Please review my work okay…and by the way… erase the idea of Francis and me going out…I just decided that he's not my type…


	3. Does it show

**Disclaimer:** UH! Why bother? We all know that I dun' own Rorouni Kenshin. And no… I don't like Saito… Shishio…Owanbo…the guy with the turtle shell and eyes of the heart thingy (He's a big fan of master kame from dragon ball) same goes for the old man with the pet giant. But I do like Kenshin (oro?) … Shogo Amakusa (isn't he dreamy?) Soujiro from jupon gatana (he's all smiles) …Soujiro Hiko (he really have to lose that darn cape) …Shojo (Lady Magdala's sidekick or baby sitter) … Aoshi shinomori (Misao will probably hunt me down…but what the heck)…OH yeah! And contrary to fast spreading news… I am having an affair with neither Dr. Gensai nor Okina! I am merely attracted to Sanosuke Segara but that's that. (Attraction is very different from love okay.)

Author's note: How 'bout that for a little twist? In this chapter, well…I made Kaoru to be a little more violently aggressive. Sorry for all those Kaoru fans… believe me it was really against my will but my hands can't stop writing. It's like it's possessed or something. o (I'm sorry if this sucks…)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter III: Does it show?**

Meanwhile back at the dojo… 

"Oh! That dress is very pretty Christine…" Kaoru complimented the blonde British girl who twirled around wearing a pink gown.

"You think so?" Christine asked as she reached for another dress inside her trunk.

"But I like the blue one better" Kaoru continued.

"Really? You do?" Christine reached out for the blue dress that hung over the futon and gave it to Kaoru. "Why don't you try it on? I'm sure you would look nice in it."

"M-me?" Kaoru stuttered at the thought that she will be wearing something far more different than a kimono and her training uniform.

Christine shoved Kaoru to try it on and …

"You look absolutely fabulous! AH! I know! " She said as she clapped her hands in the thought of a nice idea. "I'm giving that one to you… since I'm getting married and all" she said with a wink.

Kaoru smiled "oh yes… I wonder what it's like to be married…" she said while dreamily imagining Kenshin and herself getting married.

"Ai-yah! I forgot to check my order for the layered cake!" Christine exclaimed.

"C'mon Christine… let's check it out together." Sano said while leaning on the doorpost.

"S-Sano Kun?" she asked

"Kaoru …" Sano turned to the girl who was busy checking out the blue dress she is wearing. "Is that really you?" rub his eyes

"What are you talking about Sano? Of course it's me…" she said flintily as she kept twirling around in the blue dress.

"Isn't she cute Sano kun?" Christine asked her soon husband to be.

Sano bursts into laughter…" yeah! I almost didn't recognize you behind all those stump of fabrics!"

Kaoru turns to battle mode and threw her ever-famous tantrum at Sano together with all the things that she could get her hands on "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE SANOSUKE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PROPERLY COMPLIMENT A WOMAN! HOW HEARTLESS CAN YOU BE?!!!! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!!! HYAAAAAHHH!"

"Whoa Kaoru! Calm down will ya! I was just joking! You look pretty neat in that what do you call that anyway?" Sano compensated

"Gown" both girls answered

"Whatever…as long as you don't make me wear that." Sano rubbed his hair

Both girls giggled

"What?! What's so damn funny?!" he asked irritably

"Sano… that just proves what a simpleton you are! Gowns are only worn by girls… unless…oh Sano… do you wanna try it on?" Kaoru had that sly smile on her lips.

"C'mon Christine let's just go and check out that cake…" Sano pulled Christine's hand and led her out of the room, leaving Kaoru behind giggling.

"Kenshin, we're going to the bakeshop to check the cake…do you want to come along?" Christine asked the red head samurai as she drifted past him.

"Oro?" he said as he looked at Christine, being pulled out by Sanosuke. "S-Sano?"

Sano gave him the look and said "yeah… we're going to check the cake. " and he continued to drag the blonde girl out of the dojo and into the carriage.

Inside the carriage…

Christine leaned on the window and said; "you know… when I first met you at the dock… I thought you were brusque and mean…but you turned out to be pretty okay… " She gave that puppy dog eyes ensemble and continued, "I guess if I'm starring to fall for you…"

"WHAT?!!!!" Sano shrieked as he paced away from the petite blonde girl. "Y-You said that this is just-! Quit joking around!"

Christine rolled on the carriage floor laughing her head off.

"So you were joking…" Sano realized that he just fell for another one of Christine's little joke. "I'm such a sucker…" he leaned on the window and coincidentally, caught a glimpse of Megumi with a blonde young man. "What the-" his eyes widened as if he bore the expression of a guy who just saw Elvis Presley buying a burger from burger king. What is this? Megumi is walking side by side with a guy and what's worse is that she looked like she was enjoying his company…(A/N: oh wait let me correct that…there's something far more worse than that…the guy is so good looking that Sano'd melt beside him…. now that's worse…)

"Is there something wrong Sano kun?" Christine examined Sano's face and pinched his cheek…

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. Although he wasn't quite sure which had hurt more Christine's pinch or seeing Megumi with another man…

Sano stuck his head out of the carriage window to have a better look but it was too late and too far. Megumi and the blonde guy had disappeared from his sight.

After the carriage incident, both proceeded to the cake shop in town. Knowing Sano, he loves anything that is completely edible (A/N: sometimes…even the not so edible…) Sano almost drooled at the site of the many various kinds of sweets that were displayed in the glass display cases inside the store.

"Good evening Ms. Archibald!" greeted the baker whom, by his looks, may be a British like Christine.

"Good evening Papa uncle!" Christine cheerfully waved at the fat baker as she entered the counter.

"Is he the lucky man?" the fat bearded British baker asked as he eyed Sano's rugged physical appearance. "Isn't he a bit too extreme?" the baker whispered to the blonde girl

Christine giggled and smiled. She took Sano's arm and wrapped herself around it. "Silly papa uncle! Sano's a very nice person and he's going to help me bring back my Francine! Right Sano? " She asked the rooster head

"Uh…huh? Oh yeah…of course…" and he turned to the window outside.

Christine noticed that there was indeed something that was bothering her friend but she decided to open up the topic later and returned her attention to the baker and began to converse about her cake dilemma.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How about that? Is it good? Is it terrible? Please respond cause I'm having doubts about this fic…if it's that terrible, please tell me and I shall personally erase it's existence. Please review it! Thanks!


	4. I dunno

Disclaimer: I really dun own RK so please spare me! ...

Author's note: looks like people don't like this fic so much so I'll erase it after this chapter…(sigh) it would've been nice though…. (Sigh) sorry guys! (Bows her head) it's been nice writing this fic…. Ja ne! Sayonara!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter IV: I Dunno….**

Meanwhile, back with Megumi and her new friend…

"Uh…Ms. Megumi…can I please ask you where you live? I've been following you for quite a while now but we seem to be walking in circles" Francis asked Megumi who can barely catch up to her past paces.

Megumi laughed cynically "what ever makes you say that?"

"Well, we've been through this street for about four times…are we lost?"

Megumi irritated thought, "he's beginning to be such a pain! Can't he sense that I'm trying to lose him?!" then she turned and smiled at the young British boy and said "don't worry we're not lost…we're just taking our time."

"I've got to lose this guy somehow! But how?" Megumi thought. She knew she should've seen that show "how to lose a guy in ten days " she would've known how to lose this one in 10 seconds!

Megumi spotted a familiar face from not so far. "Saito!"

The tall policeman heard her voice and asked "what is it Megumi?"

Knowing Saito, it's not his nature to tend to other people's need besides his wife and his job, Megumi said "Saito help!" the thought that she just asked this annoying figure for help makes her wanna feel sick to the stomach. But she had to! She doesn't want Francis following her around and asking her to find his mother.

"Did I just hear what you just said?" Saito asked in wonder

"I said help!" Megumi smirked

"Are my ears deceiving me? Megumi the lady doctor…asking for MY help? " Saito said smiling at the thought that this woman needed his help for anything

"You're a policeman and I'm a citizen…I pay taxes and you serve me!" Megumi said distastefully to the stunned policeman

"Okay? So what can I do for you then Ms. tax payer?" Saito came back at the dark haired doctor.

Megumi looked behind her to make sure Francis was behind her but to her surprise, he was gone. "Uh…nothing…never mind Saito…" and with that, she left the man with a big question mark over his head.

After Megumi disappeared in the corner Saito unfolded a piece of parchment with a picture of man wanted man "Francis Grange De Ville…reward…whoa…this is too big for even a murderer. I wonder what he did?"

From a street corner Francis watched Saito and wiped off the sweat from his forehead "Phew! That was close…" Francis crumpled an identical paper like Saito's in his fist. "She really wants to humiliate me!! That girl!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kenshin and Kaoru are sitting on the porch with Yahiko, discussing about Sano's wedding.

"Sano's one lucky guy to have found himself a very bright young bride" Kenshin commented with a smile

"Yeah… He'd probably be a bachelor all his life!" Yahiko followed

Kaoru sighed in dismay "I sure wish that I could have a wedding like that…"

"Oro? B-but k-kaoru…I can't possibly afford to give you that kind of wedding…it's too expensive!" Kenshin stuttered at the thought of getting married. "Where am I gonna get all that money?" he asked himself as he reached his dusty old pouch where he keeps his money.

"I know…we can barely feed ourselves…Christine is so lucky to be the daughter of the British ambassador" Kaoru muttered

Yahiko snorted and said "ha! At least I know how it feels like! I became a prince once!"

(A/N: in case some of you don't know, there was an episode of RK where Yahiko pretended to be the stunt double of a prince. And believe me! He didn't make a good prince! I'd impeach him over and over again if I had that power!)

"Yeah … right" kaoru and Kenshin said in unison

Everyone remembered the torture they went to under the rule of Mr. King beside them that led to the awakening of Kaoru's grudge against the little brat

"WHY YOU! I COULD STILL REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO US!" Kaoru chased the little boy with her bokken

"Calm down Kaoru –Dono…" Kenshin smiled as he tries to calm down his childish girlfriend

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kaoru appeared out of nowhere pouncing on Kenshin, and hitting him with her bokken

Kenshin, still dizzy "Oro?"

"Kenshin! You should've moved out of the way! You silly swordsman!" Kaoru smiled as she hugged Kenshin in her arms in hopes to help him gain his consciousness

"You're so reckless that you even hit your boyfriend, Kenshin with your bokken! Bleh! You're never gonna get married! You're going to be an old hag!" Yahiko taunted the teeny tomboy and started running for his life (A/N: with that taunting…I suppose you all know what happened next)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Christine and Sano got back to the Dojo just in time for supper.

"Ta-dai-ma!" Sano said aloud as they both entered the run down dojo "huh?" he turned to see Christine's eyes staring at him…"what is it?"

"What does Ta-dai-ma mean?" Christine had that naïve look on her face like a little baby asking for some lollipop.

"People say that when they come home…I guess it's a sign of respect…a tradition" Sano filled in her questions

"Is that it? Oh…" she smiled at Sano with her blue turquoise eyes and pouty pink lips and said "then I have to do it too!…. TADAIMA! TADAIMA! TADAIMA! TADAIMA! TADAIMA! TADAIMA! TADAIMA! TADAIMA! TADAIMA! TADAIMA!"

"Hey! Hey! Wait! You only have to say it once! Just once!" Sano said while covering his ears….

"Oh? Why didn't you say so from the beginning?" Christine giggled and proceeded inside

"Okai ri!" Kaoru greeted her beautiful British visitor

"How come you never treated me that way before?" Yahiko grunted

"What do you mean I never treated you that way before?" kaoru held her post, raising her brow

"Well, when I come home you always yell at me and scold me!" Yahiko grumbled

"Oh you poor child…" Christine patted Yahiko and showed sympathy for the kid

"I never did that!" Kaoru heftily denied while continuously shaking her head left and right

"Yahiko…it's not polite to say things like that to other people" Kenshin tried to pacify the situation

"Kaoru scolds me like a pregnant mom with ten kids!" Yahiko taunted his poor sensei

Kaoru stops crying and furiously stared at her impish little stupid "like a WHAT??!! All right! You have gone far enough!" Kaoru got her bokken and ran after the little brat

Yahiko running away from Kaoru and sticking out his tongue "Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah. Catch me if you can!"

"This is fun! I want to join too!" Christine shouted with glee and ran after the two

Kenshin watched as his girlfriend along with her student and foreign visitor reek havoc within the Kamiya household. But he can feel that dark aura beside him. He saw something he had never seen before…. Sano not talking. (A/N: hey! It almost never happens in the series!)

"What is it Mr. Sanosuke Segara? What is bothering you? " Kenshin approached his dear friend

Realizing that he was drifting deep into his thoughts, Sano turned to Kenshin and said "What are you talking about Kenshin? " hoping to act as if nothing was really bothering him but the problem is, Kenshin was a good mind reader. It explains why he was the best hitokiri ne?

"Uh…this is nothing Kenshin. You've got nothing to worry about" Sano said while he patted the swordsman's back

"If it's nothing then…I guess we should just forget about it…" Kenshin motioned to move forward when he felt Sano's hand grasp his arm pulling him back. "Sano..?"

He turned to his spiky haired friend.

"Can we talk?" Sano muttered without looking Kenshin in the eye.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This may be the last chapter cause I have decided to erase this story since my best friend refuses to read it…(cry) but I really liked this fic…a lot…(cry) so much for my hopes and dreams (cries really really loud) Adios patrias adoradas! Sayonara! Paalam! Goodbye! Selamat tinggal! I'll leave the other languages to you…I can't think of anything else. Sorry.

UH! Why bother? We all know that I dun' own Rorouni Kenshin. And no… I don't like Saito… Shishio…Owanbo…the guy with the turtle shell and eyes of the heart thingy (He's a big fan of master kame from dragon ball) same goes for the old man with the pet giant. But I do like Kenshin (oro?) … Shogo Amakusa (isn't he dreamy?) Soujiro from jupon gatana (he's all smiles) …Soujiro Hiko (he really have to lose that darn cape) …Shojo (Lady Magdala's sidekick or baby sitter) … Aoshi shinomori (Misao will probably hunt me down…but what the heck)…OH yeah! And contrary to fast spreading news… I am having an affair with neither Dr. Gensai nor Okina! I am merely attracted to Sanosuke Segara but that's that. (Attraction is very different from love okay.)

Author's note: How 'bout that for a little twist? In this chapter, well…I made Kaoru to be a little more violently aggressive. Sorry for all those Kaoru fans… believe me it was really against my will but my hands can't stop writing. It's like it's possessed or something. o (I'm sorry if this sucks…)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter III: Does it show?**

Meanwhile back at the dojo… 

"Oh! That dress is very pretty Christine…" Kaoru complimented the blonde British girl who twirled around wearing a pink gown.

"You think so?" Christine asked as she reached for another dress inside her trunk.

"But I like the blue one better" Kaoru continued.

"Really? You do?" Christine reached out for the blue dress that hung over the futon and gave it to Kaoru. "Why don't you try it on? I'm sure you would look nice in it."

"M-me?" Kaoru stuttered at the thought that she will be wearing something far more different than a kimono and her training uniform.

Christine shoved Kaoru to try it on and …

"You look absolutely fabulous! AH! I know! " She said as she clapped her hands in the thought of a nice idea. "I'm giving that one to you… since I'm getting married and all" she said with a wink.

Kaoru smiled "oh yes… I wonder what it's like to be married…" she said while dreamily imagining Kenshin and herself getting married.

"Ai-yah! I forgot to check my order for the layered cake!" Christine exclaimed.

"C'mon Christine… let's check it out together." Sano said while leaning on the doorpost.

"S-Sano Kun?" she asked

"Kaoru …" Sano turned to the girl who was busy checking out the blue dress she is wearing. "Is that really you?" rub his eyes

"What are you talking about Sano? Of course it's me…" she said flintily as she kept twirling around in the blue dress.

"Isn't she cute Sano kun?" Christine asked her soon husband to be.

Sano bursts into laughter…" yeah! I almost didn't recognize you behind all those stump of fabrics!"

Kaoru turns to battle mode and threw her ever-famous tantrum at Sano together with all the things that she could get her hands on "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE SANOSUKE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PROPERLY COMPLIMENT A WOMAN! HOW HEARTLESS CAN YOU BE?!!!! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!!! HYAAAAAHHH!"

"Whoa Kaoru! Calm down will ya! I was just joking! You look pretty neat in that what do you call that anyway?" Sano compensated

"Gown" both girls answered

"Whatever…as long as you don't make me wear that." Sano rubbed his hair

Both girls giggled

"What?! What's so damn funny?!" he asked irritably

"Sano… that just proves what a simpleton you are! Gowns are only worn by girls… unless…oh Sano… do you wanna try it on?" Kaoru had that sly smile on her lips.

"C'mon Christine let's just go and check out that cake…" Sano pulled Christine's hand and led her out of the room, leaving Kaoru behind giggling.

"Kenshin, we're going to the bakeshop to check the cake…do you want to come along?" Christine asked the red head samurai as she drifted past him.

"Oro?" he said as he looked at Christine, being pulled out by Sanosuke. "S-Sano?"

Sano gave him the look and said "yeah… we're going to check the cake. " and he continued to drag the blonde girl out of the dojo and into the carriage.

Inside the carriage…

Christine leaned on the window and said; "you know… when I first met you at the dock… I thought you were brusque and mean…but you turned out to be pretty okay… " She gave that puppy dog eyes ensemble and continued, "I guess if I'm starring to fall for you…"

"WHAT?!!!!" Sano shrieked as he paced away from the petite blonde girl. "Y-You said that this is just-! Quit joking around!"

Christine rolled on the carriage floor laughing her head off.

"So you were joking…" Sano realized that he just fell for another one of Christine's little joke. "I'm such a sucker…" he leaned on the window and coincidentally, caught a glimpse of Megumi with a blonde young man. "What the-" his eyes widened as if he bore the expression of a guy who just saw Elvis Presley buying a burger from burger king. What is this? Megumi is walking side by side with a guy and what's worse is that she looked like she was enjoying his company…(A/N: oh wait let me correct that…there's something far more worse than that…the guy is so good looking that Sano'd melt beside him…. now that's worse…)

"Is there something wrong Sano kun?" Christine examined Sano's face and pinched his cheek…

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. Although he wasn't quite sure which had hurt more Christine's pinch or seeing Megumi with another man…

Sano stuck his head out of the carriage window to have a better look but it was too late and too far. Megumi and the blonde guy had disappeared from his sight.

After the carriage incident, both proceeded to the cake shop in town. Knowing Sano, he loves anything that is completely edible (A/N: sometimes…even the not so edible…) Sano almost drooled at the site of the many various kinds of sweets that were displayed in the glass display cases inside the store.

"Good evening Ms. Archibald!" greeted the baker whom, by his looks, may be a British like Christine.

"Good evening Papa uncle!" Christine cheerfully waved at the fat baker as she entered the counter.

"Is he the lucky man?" the fat bearded British baker asked as he eyed Sano's rugged physical appearance. "Isn't he a bit too extreme?" the baker whispered to the blonde girl

Christine giggled and smiled. She took Sano's arm and wrapped herself around it. "Silly papa uncle! Sano's a very nice person and he's going to help me bring back my Francine! Right Sano? " She asked the rooster head

"Uh…huh? Oh yeah…of course…" and he turned to the window outside.

Christine noticed that there was indeed something that was bothering her friend but she decided to open up the topic later and returned her attention to the baker and began to converse about her cake dilemma.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How about that? Is it good? Is it terrible? Please respond cause I'm having doubts about this fic…if it's that terrible, please tell me and I shall personally erase it's existence. Please review it! Thanks!


	5. I don't get it do you?

Disclaimer: ah! Do I have to make this long? Okay…I'll just make this as fast so we can get on with our lives. IdunownRKbutilikeitalot!iusuallyknockmyselfoffdreamingthatiwonitoverapokergamebuthey!agirlcandreamright? (Breath) okay that was that. Now to the ficcy

Author's note: I just can't keep myself from writing this fic. I somehow feel kind attached to it but sad to say, this may be the last chapter of this fic…(sniff) (sniff) I was told off by many of my Rk fan friends that it sucked to the max…no matter how I loved this fic…no matter how I strived to write this fic…. I must now proclaim it's death by…yes…erasing it from the site…I am so grieved right now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER V: I DON'T GET IT! (DO YOU?) 

Kenshin and Sano proceeded outside where they can talk freely

"What is it Sano?" Kenshin asked with concern

"You know I'm not very good with women issues and since you've got yourself a girlfriend, I figured that maybe you could help me out with my problem…" Sano kept rubbing his hair, mushing it up even more

"Don't tell me you're backing out of the wedding Sano…"

"NO! NO! It's not that…. it's completely different from that" Sano furiously shook his head

"Is it about her?" Kenshin asked Sano

"Yes…it's her… I saw her on the way to the cake shop…with someone who looks British." He said as he clenched his teeth "is she trying to get back at me?!"

"Maybe that person is her friend…don't jump to conclusions Sano…We all know you warded off every guy in the city to keep away from Megumi but please don't over do it." Kenshin held that gentle stop sign figure in his face as he calmed down his friend.

(A/N: yes…in this fic, he threatened to kill anyone/ any male for that matter who gets near Megumi…talk about over possessive and they're not even "you know" yet)

"It makes me wanna hit somebody" as he hits his palm with his fist

"Oh come on Sano…don't tell me you're jealous…" Kenshin taunted

Sano scratched his head in anxiety "I-I DUNNO! Man! What is she thinking? Walking side by side with another man! People think that she's immoral!"

(A/N: in Japan, women are supposed to walk one step behind the man.)

"I mean I'd understand if Christine would do that…she's not used to our customs but her? Of all people?"

"Well, you said the man was British. Maybe he insisted that Megumi would walk with him…" Kenshin said in a mild manner

"Are you with me or against me?" Sano Snared

"Sano…please don't get me wrong…I'm just trying to give you an advise…you shouldn't just judge her…why don't you try talking to her…it might just help"

"A-are you sure this will work?"

" I'm positive…but just in case it doesn't…you could always look for other girls…there're lost of fishes in the sea…it's nearly impossible if you can't catch even one" Kenshin sneak into the house leaving Sano in the depths of his thoughts (A/N: it's really not that deep…)

"Megumi…I-…no!…Megumi I- …no!no!no!…she won't believe that…" Sano scratched his head wrathfully "Damn it! What should I tell that woman? I have to make it look sarcastic…"

(A/N: knowing Sano it would probably hurt him to think so much so why bother looking into his thoughts when we all know what he's already thinking…)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Megumi arrived at the clinic very late that night…

"Ta dai ma!" Megumi said aloud as she mild mannerly took off her sandals and stepped inside.

"OKAIRI!!!" The two girls ran towards her and pounced on her, making her lose her balance

"BOG!!!!" the sound of Megumi smashing against the floor

Since she was a doctor, she knew how to perfectly land without getting hurt but since this afternoon, when her thoughts were disrupted by an idiotic rooter head, she hadn't been able to think clearly…(A/N: so to make things short…) She clashed directly to the wooden floor

"Are you okay Megumi san?" Dr. Gensai assisted her to her feet "Now you girls better behave" he turned to his two little angels

"We're sorry grampa…we're sorry Megumi one-Chan" both girls apologized to their elders

Megumi let out a mild laugh and patted the two little angel's heads "that's okay Ayame…Suzume…I'm just a little unstable. But it's really not that big of a problem. Now who wants to help me cook Dinner?"

"Oh…about that Megumi-san…we aren't eating dinner in the house tonight. I know I should've told you sooner but you left so soon. Sano and Christine are having a party at Tae's restaurant. We are all invited." Dr. Gensai reached for his pocket and took out two pieces of parchments. He handed it to his beautiful apprentice and said "those are the invitations for the wedding this Saturday…Christine asked me to give you these just incase you want to came along with someone special."

"Is he seriously going to do this?" Megumi tried to ask that damn question she was trying to get off her head from the moment she heard that dork, Sanosuke Segara, said that he was.

"Why yes… why'd you ask Megumi-san?" the old man gently laid down the sharpest and most painful answer that Megumi was expecting. She was hoping that it was just some kind of devious joke to make her look like an idiot. If, just in case it was, she would have just forgiven him and hit him with Kaoru's bokken for let's say…about a hundred times? But no! It was true…she wouldn't doubt the credibility of her own mentor's mouth. If Dr. Gensai said that he'd get married, then so he is…but somehow in her heart, she was yearning to hear the answer straight from that idiot's mouth.

"So.. Are you coming Megumi-san?" he asked in a low and calm voice

"C'mon Megumi! It's gonna be fun!" both girls tugged on her kimono to persuade her

"Of course I will,…" she said with a gleaming shine in her eyes "I wouldn't miss it for the world…"

It was indeed dark. Dr. Gensai and his two little girls are anxiously waiting for Megumi outside the clinic.

"C'mon Megumi-one Chan! We have to hurry!" Suzume carped as she spontaneously tugged on her grandfather's Gi (A/N: is that how they call it?)

"Go ahead without me! I'll follow later!" Megumi shouted from inside

"Are you sure Megumi-san? If it won't take any longer we'll just wait for you…' Dr. Gensai uttered back

"Ummm…I'm afraid that this may take very long. You should go on ahead before me. "

Dr. Gensai stared at his two little grandchildren. Ayame yawned while Suzume kept tugging on his Gi (A/N: again…is it really called GI?). He knew that if it would take on any longer, his Clothe would be ripped to pieces from all the tugging. "O-okay then" hid bid goodbye "Be careful on the way okay! Oyasumi!"

"Yippee! We get to see Kenshin again!" Suzume shouted with glee as she happily strolled along with her beloved family.

The clinic wasn't really that Far from Tae' so it wasn't long before they can hear the voices of many people rejoicing and laughters coming from the restaurant. The two kids ran along and left the old doctor not so far behind. Christine promised them some chocolate cake and they were anxious to taste this sweet wonder from the west.

"Irrashai masu!" greeted Tae and Tsubame as Dr. Gensai and the two little girls entered the restaurant. Dr. Gensai greeted back with a smiling face and proceeded inside

The party was formal yet; it can't be helped that it would look so Un…un-formal due to the people.

Kaoru was running around in her stained new pretty white kimono with a bokken on one hand and a pot in another. She was after the accursed kid she was stuck to teach, probably because he stained her beautiful kimono. Kenshin wasn't far behind trying to calm down his hyper girlfriend. Saito was also there drinking sake and making fun of Kenshin as a swordsman who's afraid of his tomboy girlfriend. Christine, on the other hand, was also busy tending to the other guests, whom some are British. Anyone can easily trace the happiness and excitement in her eyes as she happily flashed them to anyone she speaks to …and Sano…Sano was nowhere in sight.

He was out in the back with his sekijo trooper friend, Katsu

"What do you think I should do?" He asked his friend desperately

"Well, I have to admit that the lady doctor is really one hard person to please nonetheless reason with. So I suggest pulling off some tactics…" Katsu advised while rubbing his chin as if he was thinking of something so strategic and vile

"What do you suggest?" Sano saw the spark of hope in the form of his best friend

"Okay listen well cause I'll only say this once…"

"What? What! What is I already?" he was all keyed up to hear what marvelous idea his best friend was about to unveil to possibly lighten up the burden that he was carrying until now.

"I'll blow up the clinic with these babies" shows Sano some new kinds of bombs "And with all the fire, you'll go in and save her! Ha! Ha? Was that a great plan or what?!" Katsu said proudly while showing off his newly developed bombs.

"WTF! I was asking you to help me with her! Not help me wreck havoc and almost kill everyone!" Sano hits his helpless buddy

"I just thought that it would be great to do that. You can get the girl and I can get to try out my new bombs! Gee man! Can't you at least think about it?"

"NO WAY! I'm not a lunatic to give in to that dumb plan!" Sano rebuffed the idea he wouldn't want to risk his life when he knows there' s another way to get to her but it would probably degrade him for sure. There should be another way…other than Katsu's dumb idea.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Megumi sat there on the riverbank where she is pondering over going or not going to the party. She had been staring at her moonlit reflection the river water for quite some time now. For the first time in her life, she had never felt so inferior like this. Is it because she's beautiful? No… she had met many other beautiful people but she would always put herself on top and still feel beautiful. Is it because she was blonde, something she obviously is not…no it couldn't be that shallow…she has something that Megumi does not possess…yes… and she knows exactly who that is…she felt inferior…although she would never admit it to anyone, not even herself…she knew that, that girl is the one her beloved Sanosuke has chosen to marry…and not her…and tonight is a party where she could see it all start to happen.

"I knew I said that I won't miss it for the world but … " she looks at her beautiful kimono with exquisite embroidery and design and remembers how she first saw Christine…even her name sounds so elegant "No matter how well I dress, or how good I look, I can't possibly beat her. In any way you looks at it, she beat me fair and square…" she sighed with melancholy

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here? You look all dressed…" it was a man's voice. It was quite familiar but she couldn't quite make out who that was.

"Who-" she turned to see who was the stranger who just gave her a wonderful compliment. One whom she would have wished came from Sano…but

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Here is where I get to decide whether I remove the story or not. As I have stated in the author's note above, many people I know read my fic from my PC and didn't like this idea of me making a Sano and Megumi fic. I really felt hurt with what they said about it. But I really don't want to erase it. i guess i'll just flip a coin to get it over it...thanks for the support you guys!


	6. Total Date

Disclaimer: okay…okay…how many times, in my whole lifetime do I have to say this? I know you have heard this thing for about a million times now but why don't we make it a million and one. " I CHEPOT do not own RK…and for the love of all things peaceful let me clear this…I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SANOSUKE!!!! ….I just like him. Got that?

Author's note: he-he-he-he…guess what…I just decided…I'm gonna finish this fic to the end! I don't care what other people say! I am going to finish this fic!!! And I am really thankful for those who have enlightened me…you have all provided me with enough guts to face the biggest ordeal in my history of writing! (Don't ask how long my history is cause it's really kinda short) and I would like to thank that special non-living thing which motivated me to continue on …it has always led me to good decisions in my life…provided me with the strength to carry on (especially when I'm hungry) …I would like to thank the marvelous wonder of mass food production…they have brought me my joy and happiness!...the one and only SIOPAO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Siopao is a local food …I think it originated in china but some call it meat buns…) now…on with the ficcy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER VI: TOTAL DATE 

Her eyes widened …she would've never expected him of all people…"F-FRANCIS?!!" she stuttered in surprise

"Hi…I thought I'd see you again here… but this is too soon…were you hoping to see me again?" Francis asked flirtily

"Don't push your luck mister" Megumi snubbed the guy

"Hey…hey…shouldn't I be the one furious right now?" Francis sat beside Megumi

"Can you give me a reason?" Megumi didn't dare look at his eyes…she diverted her attention to the water but the water itself is forcing her to look in this stranger's eyes…it steadily reflects the blue brilliance of this western traveler

"Well, you kind of ditched me earlier if you didn't remember…"

Megumi completely forgot about that…she was too busy pondering over her adored rooster head that she had completely forgotten about the incident this afternoon "what do you mean ditched you? … You disappeared!" good thing she was a good liar from the beginning…cause if she wasn't, she wouldn't have been saved by Kenshin and the gang from being a lifetime job of opium maker under the rule of the Oni gang. Lying to this guy would be a piece of cake!

Francis knew that if he said that he hid from the policeman, Megumi would think that he is some kind of criminal on the loose…Megumi is the only person that he has been able to make contact with so far…he can't afford to lose her…not now that he was beginning to think that she is quite interesting "oh that? Uh…you see…" unlike Megumi, this poor guy has no whatsoever talents in lying so instead of making up an alibi… "I see you're already dressed up…why don't you come with me to dinner then" he asked "you know to make up for ditching me …"

"No thanks …I'm not hungry and besides…I didn't ditch you." Megumi couldn't come with this guy…aside from his name…he knows nothing about this man…she wants nothing more to do with him either but I'm afraid her tummy begs to differ "glug…glug..." Megumi's tummy grumbled

She kept cursing her tummy for humiliating her in front of this man…

"I see…you are not a good liar Ms. Megumi" He grabbed Megumi by the arm and dragged her all over town towards an English restaurant.

"How could he say that I'm not a good liar? If I wasn't a good liar, then I wouldn't be alive now talking to him in the first place!" she said irritatedly in her thoughts as she was dragged by the western guy

"What are we doing here?" she asked the British gentleman while spontaneously twitching her head to see all the western style antiques on display inside the English establishment

"I'm going to treat you to dinner…think of it as a…let me see…a date?" he called on a waiter and said, "Table for two please"

"What am I going to do? I'm supposed to be at Sano's party…but here I am …with…with this guy…hey wait a minute! That jerk is going to get married on Saturday…I'm single and beautiful! I'm not going to waste my precious time on him… that jerk! " Megumi protested in her thoughts. It was only after Francis called on her that she noticed that she was standing there idly.

Both sat in a table by the window, where they are perfectly lit by the beautiful evening crescent. It was like; a dream sequence where there seem to be the only people and everything else was all dark and black.

(A/N: isn't this romantic? Makes you wonder why it almost never happens in real life …guess this is just the expression of my frustration over my lifeless love life)

"Ms. Megumi…have you ever felt in love?" Francis asked him in such a serious façade

"Whu-what? Lo-love?" in an instant, in her head where there are millions of pictures, scenes and memories, one thing emerged and transpired…Sanosuke Segara. But in her present situation, she couldn't possibly have that chance to be with him…not now that h was getting married. She shook her head out of that cynical fantasy and said "Maybe …maybe not"

"I guess we're all the same…" he sighed and smiled eyeing the waiter with his order from not so far.

The waiter brought out the most scrumptious looking delicacies that Megumi has ever seen in her life. The wonderful aroma trailed the air and to Megumi's nose. She had never expected western food to be this fragrant and inviting. And her tummy couldn't help but agree as it growled again, due to emptiness. Megumi blushed as Francis kept laughing at her stomach's bizarre complaint.

The night would have been so perfect until Francis noticed that Megumi did nothing but stare at her food and the set of spoons and forks beside her plate. Being a natural gentleman, he couldn't bear to eat in that kind of awkward situation "Is there something wrong? Please tell me and I'll tend to it right away" He said with that "Ping" in his smile

Megumi was too shy to tell him the reason why she couldn't possibly eat the wonderful dish in front of her. She looked at the handsome young man and flushed full red. It was too embarrassing to admit the fact especially after letting him drag her into such a fine restaurant.

"Oh…I forgot to ask you if you know how to use these..." he gently lifted the utensil placed beside Megumi's plate.

It somehow irritated her that he knew and has the guts to say it aloud but it all went away after Francis took her hand and guided her on how to use the said paraphernalia's. She wouldn't have wished it any other way to learn how to use these modern-western eating utensils with this bright handsome young man.

After finishing their food, Francis assisted Megumi offered o help Megumi to stand up. (A/N: something Sano would never do…he-he-he)

They both walked together through the now quiet streets of Kyoto. Never in Megumi's dream that she had ever imagined that this would happen in her life …come to think of it she also didn't imagine being so in love with Sano…but this was different…he didn't think this person would turn out to be one remarkable guy.

She was carried away with his actions and was very fond at looking at him and his amazing blue eyes. Wait…is she falling for him?

It wasn't long before Megumi and Francis ended up where they first met…by the riverbanks. It was dark and lonely at that place…maybe it was the same reason why Francis suddenly began to tell his tale

"I didn't actually think I'd be saying this to you right now but you turned out to be such a very nice person…I can't bear to continue this stupid lie anymore…" he started

"What are you saying?" Megumi asked in sudden surprise (A/N: who won't be surprised when somebody just begins talking about something that seems so senseless)

"I…I lied to you…about this thing about my mother…" Francis took out the dreaded picture of the woman whom Megumi never wanted to see again "she's really not my mother…She's just so woman whom I met in England. She was a criminal from Japan…she was wanted for making opium. I found her; took her in and took care of her until she died of a very fatal disease …she had told me lots about Japan…lots of wonderful things about Japan…and so I went here." He laid the picture on the grass. "I know I should've told you sooner…I'm so sorry" he apologized

"Did she die peacefully??" Megumi took the picture of her mentor…she was now relieved that this man isn't really her true mentor's son. She suddenly felt something being taken off her back and gave her the freedom to talk freely with this bright young man. Although this woman in the picture gave her one hell of a life, she had treated this person as somewhat like a mother who took care of her during her childhood years. She felt somewhat kind of concerned.

Francis felt that this woman had some kind of connection to the woman in the picture. He felt as if he could lighten this person's load a little more so he said "She used to tell me that she had a girl whom she treated like a real daughter…she said she loved her very much."

Megumi bursts into tears. For so long had she longed for someone to call her family… And the woman whom she once hated for making her life so miserable…she was the person whom she wanted to see at that very moment. "Sh-she loved me like a real daughter?"

Francis took out his handkerchief and offered it to Megumi to wipe her tears. (A/N: not to blow her snot…that's disgusting). Megumi took the piece of blue cloth and placidly wiped her tears. "I…I didn't know where that came from…" she said trying to cover up her sudden outburst.

"That's okay…I'm sorry about that" Francis patted Megumi's back to comfort her

"Which one are you sorry about? The lying or her?" Megumi asked

"Would you believe me if I said both?" Francis said, still wearing that gentle smile in his face

It was almost "the moment" for both but Megumi realized something. "If she's not your mother…then why do you have to lie about it?"

"Hu-huh? Oh that? " Francis scratched his head trying to find the right words to say and/or explain

"Are you some kind of police intelligence?" Megumi worriedly asked the young man. She had feared this day, long before that someone would come and arrest her for her past mistakes. If this person were the one to do it, it would probably be just. With Sano, finally, getting married, she felt that she had no purpose in life. She wouldn't have the chance to cook for the dope; no one to bother in her times of boredom; no one to lay her eyes on and no one to love…she would gladly accept her fate.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How about that for a chapter 5? Well, I know I promised that it may only take for about 5 chapters but something came up and I hesitated in finishing the story so I had to edit some details of the story that will take for (this is just an estimation) about approximately 9 chapters (hopefully). I hope you can still wait. I know it's really long but please have pity on me. I'm doing this "ME AGAINST THE WORLD" drama just to continue writing this ficcy…for all of you people out there.


	7. What makes a man

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. I have a perfectly logical explanation for this but it seems to be lost in all the piles of my love letters for Sanosuke Segara…OMG! Did I just say that? I mean piles of letters to my…Uhhhh. To my dog! Yeah! Letters to my sick dog who's in the hospital due to sever cough and colds. Yeah let's go with that

Author's note: hello everyone! Here I am again. Do you think Megumi is falling for Francis? Or is it the other way around? What about Sano? Do you think he's really up to the marriage thing? And Kaoru…do you think he'll force Kenshin to work 24 hours straight to earn money for their wedding? And Yahiko…do you think tae will let him court Tsubame? Do you think you'll see any of the other RK characters here soon? Am I asking too many questions? Do you think this chapter will answer all these questions? And by the way, I've added a little song here. If you're a fan of Westlife, you'll be able to appreciate this, if not…sorry can't do anything for you…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER VII: WHAT MAKES A MAN**

"Oh no…it's really not like that. I don't work for the police. But I used to work for the British embassy as head of the records section." Francis denied

Megumi was relieved. Okay…head of paper works section in the British embassy is far from what from what she expected. She knew se was over reacting over that matter but if ever that were true, she wouldn't have hesitated to be arrested. She'd rather rot in jail than see Sano belong to someone else. She knows that it's kind of possessive but what can she do? It's how she really feels.

"I know this may sound so cowardly but…I came here to Japan because I was afraid of commitment" Francis cupped his hands over his face as a sign of shame and disgrace "I wasn't man enough to commit myself"

**What Makes A Man: Westlife**

♪♫**Oh yeahh…**

**This isn't goodbye even as I watched you leave**

**This isn't goodbye**

♪♫**I swear I won't cry**

**Even as tears fill my eyes**

**I swear I won't cry**♪♫

Francis reminisced all those time that he spent with his beloved Christine and that faithful day that he had to leave …

♪♫**Any other I'll let you walk away**

**Any other girl I'm sure I'll be okay**♪♫

"It's not cowardly at all. It takes a lot of courage to admit to yourself that you are not ready…unlike some stupid jerk I know." She said, remembering Sano "I think you're kind of brave to venture off in an unknown land like this." she said trying to cheer up the lonely man a bit

♪♫**Tell me what makes a man **

**wanna give you all his heart**

**Smile when you're around **

**And cry when you're apart**♪♫

♪♫**If you know what makes a man**

**Wanna love you the way I do**

**Girl you gotta let me know**

**So I can get over you**♪♫

"Thanks…but now I kind of feel sorry for myself." Francis can still clearly recall the smiles that Christine had brought upon him…there was never a dull moment when he was with her…

♪♫What makes her so right 

**Is it the sound of her laugh **♪♫

♪♫**That look in her eyes**

**When do you decide?**

**She is that dream that you seek**♪♫

**That force in your life**♪♫

"I am telling the truth I don't really think that it's cowardly…" she said in hopes on to make this guy a little less sorry for himself

♪♫**When you apologize **

**No matter who was wrong**♪♫

♪♫**Would you get on your knees **

**If that would bring her home**♪♫

"I appreciate the effort to cheer me up but…there's nothing I can do now. She's getting married and I'm …going to rot in jail"

**Tell me what makes a man **♪♫

♪♫**Wanna give you all his heart**

**Smile when you're around **

**And cry when you're apart**♪♫

♪♫**If you know what makes a man**

**Wanna love you the way I do**

**Girl you gotta let me know**♪♫

♪♫So I can get over you…. (Fade out) 

"Jail? What did you do?" Megumi was startled at the mere mention of the word. She was thinking the same thing earlier. Rotting in jail cause someone she loves will belong to someone else…this pathetic person is almost like her! And she's not pathetic at all.

"I…I didn't do anything" he simply said

"This guy is starting to confuse me," she thought "how can you go to jail without doing anything?" she asked at an aggravated tone

"Christine is a very unpredictable girl. You don't know what she will do next. I surely didn't expect this after ditching her at our wedding back in Britain."

"Oh great another groom…why do I keep getting this torture?" she told herself. "Christine? You wouldn't happen to be talking about Christine Archibald are you? " She asked

"You know her?" Francis' eyes widened at the mere mention of Christine's name

"What do you mean I know her? Of course I do! She's a sleazy man stealer!" Megumi blurted out only to realize a while later that she just insulted this guy's beloved woman.

She covered her mouth. "I…I dunno where that came from but-"

"I'm also going to apologize for that, I should hold myself responsible for you, losing your boyfriend…if I hadn't runaway from our wedding …none of this would've happened"

"Nah…it's not your fault that Sano chose that girl over me (even if I'm incredibly beautiful and smart)" Megumi sighed "HEY! I've got an idea…do you still love Christine with all your heart, that you'd b willing to exchange vows with her?"

"Huh? Why'd you ask?" asked the confused young man

"Just answer the question"

"I…yes…I love her but I can't exactly say if I'm willing to get married" Francis blushed

Megumi took out two parchments from her pouch "see this?" she said as she waved the parchment like a fan

"What's that?" Francis asked

"We're going to a wedding" Megumi said with a sly grin on her lips

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at tae's restaurant…the party had just ended and everyone had left the restaurant leaving the RK gang inside

Tae breathed a sigh of relief "thank goodness the party is over…I thought it was going to last forever"

"Wasn't it fun?" Christine smiled

"Yeah! Let's do it again sometime soon!" Yahiko said aloud

"I hate you! HIK! You little HIK! Kid! HIK!" Kaoru could barely stand due to dizziness and too much sake

"Please take it easy Kaoru-Dono" Kenshin assisting his drunk girlfriend

Tsubame smiled and approached Yahiko "hello Yahiko-Chan"

"H-hi Tsu-Tsubame" Yahiko stuttered to greet the apple of his eyes

"I hope you enjoyed the party." Tsubame said trying to break the ice between them

Yahiko touched his nose and said, "of course I did! I love the food most of all. did you cook them? Cause man! They taste great!"

Tsubame giggled, "I didn't cook any of them…tae did. "

"Whu-what? Oh...he-he yeah…tae was always a great cook…no wonder it tastes great" he said trying to contain the embarrassment.

(A/N: flattery is not always the way to a woman's heart…chocolates…now that's another story…and besides they're too young to be so in love!)

Kaoru fell flat on the ground "BOG!!"

"Oro? … Ka-Kaoru-Dono!!!" the poor samurai's vague attempt to catch his fiancée

"Oh boy…she really did it this time…" Sano slapped his forehead. He was already carrying Ayame and Suzume on his shoulders "look Kenshin…she's your girl…you carry her."

"Oh-okay…" Kenshin carried Kaoru on his back

"C'mon everyone! Let's go home" Christine gleefully led the way out of the restaurant

"She's really an energetic little gal. Isn't she Sano?" Kenshin beamed

"Yeah…yeah little bit too energetic" he said sarcastically "it's like I'm taking care of a little sister"

And everyone started off walking towards the clinic to drop off Dr. Gensai and the two little girls.

"Well, goodbye dr. Gensai…we hope to see you soon…" Kenshin bid the old man farewell. After that, he positioned Kaoru on his back and started off.

"Bye dr. Gensai!" Yahiko followed while walking away

"Bye-Bye Mr. Doctor!" Christine happily strolled along with Yahiko and Kenshin

"You guys go on ahead! I'' catch up later!" Sanosuke said while he entered the house carrying the two little girls

"It's mighty nice of you to help me with my grand daughters Sano" dr. Gensai led Sano to the girl's room where he allowed Sano to lay them on their respective futons

"It's nothing Dr…. is Megumi here? I really want to talk to her about something" he kept twitching his head hoping to somehow catch a glimpse of the black-haired bitch whom she called sly fox face

"Let me see if she's here" dr. Gensai left Sano to look for Megumi all around the house

Sano sat on the floor and waited for Dr. Gensai to return. He knew that it was quite impolite roam around some else's house but he cannot contain his urge to see Megumi and talk to her personally. He had to do something…so he stood up and started his quest to find the black haired sly fox face girl.

Finally, after thirty minutes of roaming around the house, both gave up. So Sano, in turn apologized for the late night hassle that he had put upon the poor old man and left.

Sano, disappointed that he wasn't able to talk to Megumi, walked his way home. It was dark and foggy that night so he didn't exactly see the path that clearly but his ears, as keen as they are can hear quite well that some one was coming his way. He can hear voices from not so far and he was sure that one of them was quite familiar to him.

"Thanks for a great night Francis…" said the familiar female voice

"That was nothing…I should be the one thanking you" said the voice of Francis

"Okay…my house isn't that far from here… I guess I should get going …goodbye " the female voice bid goodbye

"Take care okay…" bid the male voice

There were running footsteps coming towards Sano and he knew what he had to do. As the silhouette of the female figure drew closer he knew he could be wrong about it. He grabbed the female as soon as the girl got to his position and gagged her mouth with his hand.

The woman struggled to break free from his strong hands but with no success.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay…I'm a little worried here…did it suck? Or is it okay? This is the first time that I've ever inserted a song in a fic…I'm not sure if it was okay to do that. Please review!!!


	8. UHHHH

Disclaimer: (singing) oh baby baby…I don't own RK you see…cause all this writing is killing me…yeah…yeah…(stop singing) what are you staring at? Is it a crime to sing? Man! It's a free world! Can't a girl be appreciated around here?

Author's note: oh my gosh! I'm really touched with all your reviews and they've really inspired me to continue (especially yukimura aiko's and crewel's)…thanks guys…I hope you will keep reviewing my work…thanks…and please tell me if it sucks. And oh…yeah…Gaby Hyatt…about your query…you'll know soon enough the answer to your question…I know how much people hate to wait but I'm sorry …you have to cause I will reveal everything soon… okay… patience goes a long way my friend…patience. (Pats Gaby Hyatt's back)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER VIII: UHHHHHH…**

Megumi struggled to break free from the unknown stranger's clutches "this freak thinks he can get a piece of me!" she thought…Megumi took out a pin from her kimono and jabbed it straight at the stranger but before she can totally prick her perpetrator, the moon shun on the stranger's face revealing someone she have never thought of doing such a thing to her. Someone whom she had hated yet still loved …"Sa-Sano?" she said flabbergasted as Sano lets go of her hand…

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME WITH THAT THING?!" He said furiously pointing at the shiny metal paraphernalia

"What does it look like?" Megumi snubbed the rooster-head

"GRRR! And who were you with just now? Who's this Francis freak?" he asked at an aggravated tone

"What do you care? I can befriend anyone I want and I don't need to let you know. And besides! Who died and gave you power to insult my friends…Francis is not a freak…for your information…he's more of a man than you are!" she pointed a finger

Sano saw the Sanosuke Segara troop flag fall straight down…he can clearly feel the pain of the flagpole hit his head…he was just smashed by the woman…whom she thought would understand him. "Fine! Do it your way! I-DON'T- GIVE- A – DAMN!!!!!" he shouted back at the agitated young lady doctor

"FINE!" Megumi shouted back

"FINE!" Sanosuke shouted back (again)

"FOR PETE'S SAKE! CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN! IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!" a neighbor shouted

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morning the next day, everything was pretty normal in the Gensai household. The clinic was back to operation although, there weren't as much patient as there have been in the past two days. Megumi slept late (or early) so it wasn't that pleasant of a morning for her. Her head hurts like hell but she intended to keep it from her mentor to lessen the hassle. It has been quite noisy with all the chattering women outside the room …she knew it was quite normal since women gossip so vulgarly…and her clinic wasn't an exception in the list of venues. But the pain is made worse with all the whisperings and laughing noises that her patients outside are making. "I'll deal with this headache later" she thought as she intended to call on the next patient. (A/N: She was in for a surprise when she saw who the next lucky patient was)

"Good morning doctor…" Francis gleamed while holding a bag of ice over his head

"F-Francis?!…Whu-what are you doing here?" she was startled to see her British friend standing inside her clinic.

"Hi! I didn't know you were the renowned lady doctor of Kyoto…" he said with a wink

"I don't understand …what are you doing here?" She asked, amiably welcoming and assisting her patient to his seat

"I was chased by this policeman (A/N: he's a wanted man remember?) and I hit this beam…they said there was a great lady doctor here so I came to see her…I didn't know that it was you…how fortunate can I be? Now I get to have a discount," He said, still holding the bag of ice cubes on his bump.

"Discount? You must be dreaming…" she said as the fox ears pooped out on top of her head "I don't give discounts to friends…"

"That's too bad…" Francis frowned playfully

"Cause I give them 100 off" she laughed and gave Francis a light pat in the back

"Well that's a better deal…" Francis placed the ice bag on top of an empty table and gave his attention to the astonishing lady doctor who carefully tended to his bleeding and swelling bump.

It became quite silent after that time. Francis attentively followed Megumi's movements in order to lessen the pain of the bump. Francis felt Megumi's small hands dab the piece of cotton on his swelling bump then carefully wrap the gauze around his head. He barely felt the pain that he was feeling before. He actually believed that Megumi was like some miracle maker for not letting his bump hurt more unlike in other doctors he had been in, where they say that it really won't hurt a bit but it really hurts like hell…(A/N: based on my own experience, I'd say that it is soooo…. True…that's why I hate the hospital!)

"This is would've been quite serious if you aren't so hard headed…thanks to your thick skull, you'll still be alive" Megumi joked to break the deafening silence that enveloped the room.

"It makes me wanna wish that I wasn't so hard headed…then all of these mess wouldn't have happened" Francis remarked

"Do you seriously want that to happen? If all of this didn't happen you wouldn't meet me and you wouldn't be sitting here having 100 off of my services…"

The two little girls ran inside the room playing tag when they noticed the beautiful stranger sitting on the chair being treated by Megumi.

"Wow! He has beautiful blue eyes! Just like Sano's girlfriend!" Shouted Suzume

(A/N: you know those kind of scenes where a person is irritated and this red vein like thingy pops out on their heads showing that their irritation…I think this is quite like that for Megumi.)

"And he also has those same golden hair like Sano's girlfriend!" Ayame gleefully followed

"And he also looks very bright! Just like-"

Megumi just pops! And … "ALRIGHT! ALL RIGHT! SANO'S GIRLFRIEND IS EVERYTHING I'M NOT! I GET THE IDEA! SO JUST…JUST…GET OUT!" Megumi shrieked while pointing to the door

"AHHHH!" The two little girls were terrified that they just scrambled out of the room

Megumi took a while before she realized what she just did…she just shooed away Dr. Gensai's grand daughters and what's worse is that she went berserk over Sano's girlfriend…

"Are you alright?" Francis stood there looking very concerned. He knew pretty well, that those little girls's naïve admiration stabbed Megumi like a sharp knife of insecurity. He didn't want to remind anyone, especially Megumi, that he is in fact, British like the girl that he loves, which will soon be married to Megumi's beloved…Sanosuke Segara.

Megumi stood there enveloped in her chaotic thoughts. She knew that is wasn't the girls' fault that Sano is getting married to Christine, but she just can't help it. She couldn't bare the thought that this girl, was stealing everything away everything from here and she didn't really intend to. It was pretty difficult to admit that she lost this one heck of a guy to someone like her. It wouldn't be just to hit Sano and shout at him because he wasn't committed to her in the first place. She wanted to blame everything on Sano's indecisiveness to tell her how he really feels when she knew all along that he loved her. But there was this voice inside her saying that it was her fault. She wasn't bold enough to tell Sano how she really felt that he might have not looked for another and indeed found another. Another woman, whom she may consider as her rival in the throne for the fairest in the land, and who is willing to accept Sano's stupidity and shallow-mindedness. And she was right here trying to get on with her daily routine only to be reminded of this heart-stabbing pain.

Megumi trembled and it wasn't soon after that she couldn't fight the gushing rapids of tears that she cried. "Why does it hurt so much? Why can't I cure this pain?"

Francis was afraid to approach Megumi. He was afraid of rejection…He knew that this woman is indeed in great pain but he cannot bear to hold her in his arms and comfort her. He knew it would be helpful and it may give her security but he was not able to obtain the courage. He had arms to hold but they were too frozen to give warmth to this crestfallen deity. He didn't want to give her the idea that he will be there for her infatuational needs. Someone to cover up the hole that was left by the one they call Sanosuke Segara…but pity and empathy came over him…

Megumi turned around, with her eyes welling with precious pearls of sorrow. She tried to smile and said, "Sorry…I didn't want you to remember her again…I'm afraid that it might hurt y-" Megumi's eyes widened as Francis wrapped his arms around her in a vague attempt to comfort her

"I'm sorry…I'm not Sanosuke Segara…but I hope that this will comfort you …it may not do much but I hope it will help. " he said as he held her tightly

Megumi's eyes, though still welling with tears, narrowed with a smile and she said, " T-thank you…". The arms of this man is not as warm as Sano's, well, at least not to her but her new friend has found a way to give her strength. He made her realize that she was not alone in this world and he was right there beside her to help her win back something that was supposed to be hers…yes (A/N: you probably know what that is…you'd be an idiot if you don't)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, back at the Dojo, things were quite busy. Everyone wants to help with Sano and Christine's big day.

"Kenshin! Can you please take those teacups over there" Kaoru pointed towards the empty corner of the room.

"Coming!" Kenshin acquiescently took the box and laid it to where Kaoru said that they were supposed to be laid. "Is that all?" he asked in hopes to help out more in the preparations for the wedding

Kaoru was making those traditional origami flowers for the wedding (A/N: and believe me she's having the worst time of her life) "waaah! Finally! I finally finished one!" she said cheerfully, showing off her finished origami.

"My! I say you did a pretty job with that turtle Kaoru-Dono" Kenshin remarked

Sadly, I don't think Kaoru took it as something positive…"Kenshin Himura!!!!!" she turned red and…(A/N: here goes the almighty tantrum!) "HOW COULD YOU! It's not a turtle!" Kaoru was enraged. How could this man insult what she had worked so hard for… it was quite insulting with him smiling all about it too!

Kenshin, not wanting to hurt Kaoru's feelings, asked "I'm sorry…. but what is it?"

Kaoru knew Kenshin was never a good liar to her and with his reaction, she'd say that he didn't really want to insult her so she sniffed and sobbed her tears and said "I-it's …it's a flower…" (A/N: if she continues to make these…the wedding would be turtle paradise!)

"Well that didn't actually look like a flower but what the heck…" he thought "Oh I see…so that explains the long green stick at the bottom… " He said hitting himself lightly in order to make up for his bad

**(THIS IS A MESSAGE OF CONCERN FROM YOUR LOVING AUTHOR)**

(A/N: I know it's hard to imagine a flower that looks like a turtle with a long lollipop stick, sticking out of it's abdomen but please don't strain yourself too much. I dun want my readers to overdo it and faint at the mere thought.)

"Do you need some help with that?" Kenshin asked in hopes to assist the frustrated artist

" Sure Kenshin…here!" she shoved a bundle of origami paper to the red-haired guy "I bet that if you'd help ma make them, I can get started with the dishes for dinner" she said euphorically

"D-Di-Dinner? " he asked in horror. What are the odds of Kaoru making dinner for everyone? He had to admit that she was improving but it won't be enough to swallow for those who haven't tried eating live worms and fried tarantulas. (A/N: its like fear factor … only worse)

"Well, I thought that Christine was really nice to us by giving us lots of stuff from her homeland so I figure, why not do something nice for her and so I decided! I'll cook her something very special!"

"I think I should help you with that too" Kenshin said in hopes to save everyone's tummy. (A/N: this just proves what a nice guy this person is…)

"Thanks Kenshin! (Smack)" Kaoru kissed the red haired samurai which made the samurai's face as red as his hair (A/N: for those people who wants to scold me…red is what I mean by orange here so don't go saying that I'm wrong because his hair is really orange or something…) "that's why I really love you my silly samurai!" she pounced on the poor skinny guy and threw them both out of balance. Both laid on the floor staring at the ceiling; watching the time pass by them as if nothing else matters but their affection for each other.

"Kenshin…do you wanna get married?" Kaoru asked all of a sudden

"ORO?!" was all the shocked samurai

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, out back of the Dojo, Sano is sitting on top of a tree, watching everyone buss over his wedding the next day. He knew that tomorrow is the faithful day that he would finally be free from all his burdens and he would hopefully find the chance to tell Megumi about this little mess that their foreign visitor made. He just hopes that Megumi still has the patience to listen to his long explanation.

He brushed his hair up and tied his bandana in place to refresh his nape from the heat. He knew it's supposed to be cold since, winter is coming in soon but why didn't he feel so cold? He stared back down at the ground where he saw something move by the bushes. It was a blonde guy! "WHAT THE-!" He jumped down and faced the stranger who's too busy hiding behind the bush to notice him. Sano peered through the stranger's vision only to see that this guy was looking straight at Christine. Christine was standing at the door telling everyone where to put the things for the wedding the next day. And this stranger seems to be staring lovingly at her. "Could it be that this is her Francine?" Sano thought to himself. "So the girl was right…he would come and ruin the wedding…"

Sano hid behind the bushes and observed the guy closely, when he noticed that it was the same guy whom he saw with Megumi yesterday. "WHAT A TWO-TIMING SLUT!!!!" he shouted in his head. He restrained himself from beating the guy up, keeping in mind what Kenshin advised him the night before. If he would beat this guy up and it would turn up to be Megumi's friend, he could be in a bigger trouble with Megumi than he already is. He must try hard not to beat this guy up…

**(THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THE CHARACTERS ONLY)**

CHEPOT: that's right Sano…restrain yourself! It's not like Megumi will like him better because, he's a lot more attractive than you are…or he's richer…or he has a higher I.Q…. it's really not like that right?

Sano: SHUT UP!

CHEPOT: oh…SORRY!

The whole watching thing; lasted for about an hour until the strange European guy got tired of watching Christine shout her head off to organize everything for the wedding. The guy sat behind the bush and sighed. He buried his head in his hands and stayed like that for minutes.

"I think he's guilty for what he did to Christine…ha! Ditching a girl like that on their wedding…what a coward!" Sano said proudly to himself. But deep inside him he wanted to know the reason why this guy just ran off to Japan and left Christine in London. Christine was a charming and nice girl and one would b an idiot to pass a chance to marry her. She has everything a man could ever want. She has riches, beauty, brains and a whole lotta attitude! But what was this guy thinking when he ran away?

The curiosity was too much that he decided to jump into the water and meet this guy in person. Sano walked towards the young man and greeted him "hey! You there! What are you doing out here?"

The young man jumped in surprise making him fall on his butt upon seeing Sano approaching. (A/N: of course he doesn't know Sano yet!) "Whu-who are you?" he stuttered (A/N: told ya he doesn't know him yet)

"No one important…and you?" he asked the British back

"I- I'm just passing by…yes…I was just passing by…Uhhhh … to see how the wedding preparations are going…" Francis can't let anyone know who he is especially now that he in the police wanted list. He can't afford being put to jail before Christine's wedding day. He just can't!

"Oh…really? Are you by any chance Francis? Uhhh…what was that name again? Francis the devil? Sorry I really can't remember…"Sano shrugged his shoulders

"I-it's not devil…its grange de Ville" he corrected the spiky haired stranger

"The devil…grange de Ville? What's the diff'rence? It's practically the same. Anyways, are you that guy?" Sano gave him that strict look that says, "HEY I'M STRONGER THAN YOU ARE SO YA BTTA START SINGIN'!"

Francis didn't want to answer him. If this guy turns out to be some kinda police intelligence, he might tell on him and he might not be able to destroy the wedding…and Megumi wouldn't be together with her loved on. Many thoughts flooded through Francis' head that he failed to answer the spiky-haired stranger.

"Don't worry…I'm not going to tell on you or anything. I just want to ask you a favor…" Sano put both his hands in his pocket. "I want you to stop the wedding no matter what. Don't let it happen…don't let your girl be married to a strong, handsome and smart young Japanese guy. (A/N: I didn't think he was this proud of himself…) "

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

WAHAHAHAHA! I am sooo evil…well, I'll cut it off here for now…I just can't help making people wait so much. Snickers I still have to reveal the great secret! And it's all for you! Especially for the really puzzled Gaby Hyatt.


	9. Kimono Wedding

Disclaimer: oh…boy…look…I've been writing disclaimers for this fic for about eight times…. I know no one is forcing me to do so but I can't help it. Even though I'm really really tired of writing this …I just have to write it over and over again because someone with a lawyer might sue me! I really can't mess up my records with a lawsuit right now cause I am up for a job in my dream country. If someone would destroy my dream and sue me…now that would just suck! So I have to write this over and over again for as long as I'm going to write fanfics…(sigh) makes you wanna kill some one…okay…I dun own Rk. (finally)

Author's note: that's really nice of you guys to cheer me on. Yes! I have the burning determination of an avid fan who really wants to see Westlife in concert. YES! You guys have truly motivated me to continue with my senseless blabber and this fanfic! I just wish that you'd review some more…cause when you guys review my work, I get to have that feeling of contentment and delight that someone out there is actually reading my worthless scribbles and ideas. I guess the reviews you give stand as the salary for all my hard work. Please review! Oh yeah… just so you guys know…this fic would finish soon. I think about one or two more chaps and this one's finish. So please be patient…thank you!

Oh yeah…and anamoriel…I'm sorry if I bothered you with my annoying notes… but you have to understand that I need to put that in as a part of my expression… You have to understand that I'm an annoying little girl with annoying author's notes! Without it… I'm just an annoying little girl! I can't live like that! That's against my philosophy which is to be annoying… and it would make my fic sound like an ordinary fic. But I am sorry about it though… I'll at least try to shut my mouth …as much as I like to be annoying, I also want to satisfy people whom I feel are most worthy of being satisfied. Okay…I'll shut up now…please read!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER IX: KIMONO WEDDING?**

"What are you saying? Why would I wanna ruin such a perfect wedding…" Francis bowed his head to hide his dimming face. He just had to say it; act like there was actually nothing to worry about. But his eyes were overflowing rivers of tears seemingly expressing disagreement to what his lips just uttered.

"I was right he is a damn coward…" Sano thought. "Are you sure you're gonna let your girl get married to some guy she didn't really love?" he asked with a pokerfaced expression hoping to stimulate some kind of grudge in the young man that would eventually convince him to try and stop the wedding. After all…it was all that he needs to happen to win the deal with his foreign friend.

Francis stopped. It was like something ignited in his veins. It was all his fault that his Christine is going to marry someone she does not love. She was doing this to get even with him and make him feel sorry… but all that revenge will ruin her life. Her revenge may be sweet but the life that she will live afterwards, in the arms of a man she doesn't love, is something that she would regret for her entire lifetime. And it would all be his fault…for running away from his commitment…for ditching his most beloved woman on their wedding day. But what was he to do? He didn't have the courage to exchange vows and tie the knot back then but as they say… you don't miss the water until it's gone… in this situation…he was in the middle of the desert…no water and his only oasis is seeing his beloved woman happy in the arms of a man worthy of her…but it all turned out to be a mirage…a big lie that only existed in the heart of a vengeful soul…a wounded vengeful soul… "She does -not –love- this-man?" he turned to ask the stranger but he was surprised to see him gone…

Francis took what the stranger told him and stood up. "She doesn't love the man…" was his last words before he went on his way and left his spot.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, from above, up on a tree, Sano pants while hanging on a piece of loose branch. "PHEW! I thought he was never going to leave" He wiped off his forehead

"Creeeeek" it was the branch…it is slowly breaking off from the tree

"Uh-oh…." He said before the branch completely gave in "CRACK!" and it fell off

"AHHHHH!" he shouted before he landed on his butt. "A-ta-ta-ta!" he said while rubbing his butt. "Man! That hurts! Stupid tree!" he said shaking his fist furiously at the tree that dare to drop him like that.

"TOINK!" a fruit feel on Sano's head "OUCH! You wanna piece of me ha!" he shouted as he jabbed the tree with his fist. "DAMN Y-"

"Why are you talking to a tree?" Yahiko asked him

"Wha-wha-whatareyoutalkinabout? I ain't talking to no tree! I…I ...I was just practicing my moves…see?" he showed the boy some punches and went back to his foe…(A/N: oh yes…the stinkin' tree)

"Seriously Sano…you really gotta lay it down with your wedding thing. I think it's driving you nuts." The kid commented on his actions

"What are you saying?! You're just a kid…you dunno anything about marriages and stuff. This has nothing to do with what's really bothering me." Sano punched the tree with his fist.

"Aha! So you do have a problem!" Yahiko shouted and pointed his finger at the dumbfounded guy.

"Why did I just blurt that out? I'm really a moron!" he mentally slapped and scolded himself for revealing this to the little tattletale. Now that he knows…it would only take a little time before the whole country knows about it.

"You're afraid of commitment aren't you? Huh? Sano?" Yahiko asked while spontaneously raising his eyebrow

"Get outta here!" Sano shouted as he hit the tree again. This time, the tree shook and started to lean backwards…most of its leaves falls off like a lady taking off his fur coat.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyoto Is enveloped in darkness as night quickly falls and in the Dojo…

"Dinner is served!" Kaoru euphorically distributed the bowls and chopsticks.

"WOW BUSU!" exclaimed the Dojo's little boy…"this actually smells like something edible!"

"Well, actually, Kenshin helped a lot with – WAIT A MINUTE!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BUSU!!!!! " Kaoru shouted while strangling the little kid

"Calm down Kaoru please!" Kenshin begged his overexcited girl

Kaoru, realizing that they're dining with a very special guest calm down and went back to distributing dinner and said "Yahiko, you'll be the one to clean the Dojo tomorrow!"

"What! But tomorrow's the wedding! Grrr! You can't do this to me! I DEMAND YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" the little kid retaliated

"Sorry…but that's what I said…that's what you get for being Ungrateful!"

After having dinner, Kaoru and Kenshin cleaned up while Yahiko went to clean the dojo (A/N: so that he won't have to clean it tomorrow he-he)

Sano and Christine sat on the porch …

"I saw him this afternoon," Sano told Christine

"You saw who Sano?" she asked as she leaned forward bearing her innocent and pure expression

"What are you talking about? You know, pretty much, who I saw. You saw him too. Right?" he said sarcastically

"Ohh…Francine…did you talk to him? What did he say? What did you tell him? Does he know we're faking it?" she asked in a spontaneous flow of words

"We didn't talk long. He looked really scared of me though. I had to motivate him a bit to run the plan perfectly tomorrow" Sano shook his head "is he really that chip of a coward?"

Christine sighed "Thank goodness. I was worried. I nearly thought that he's never come." She held her chest and closed her eyes. "Thanks for helping me out Sano…you're the best."

Sano brushed up his hair and smiled "no sweat! You've become like a sister to me"

"Re-really? That's awful sweet of you Sano" Christine sniffed and sobbed

"Hey! Hey! Wait! D-don't cry! People may think I did something to you!" Sano hurried to calm her down

Christine leaned her head on Sano's shoulder. She looked up in the sky and said "thank you…" Christine yawned

"You know…I was just wondering…after this…what do you plan-to-do? I mean after all, these things are for you and him to get back together right?…Huh?" Sano noticed a warm puff of breathe touching his skin. He turned to see what Christine was doing and … "she's asleep," he said while patting her head, bearing the gentle smile of an older brother figure. "It's cold out here…let's go get you inside" Sano carried Christine in his arms and took her inside. He laid her futon down and tucked her in.

"She's really cute" he commented her sleeping figure while he sat beside her watching over her. Somehow, he kind of felt sentimental at that moment. He never had a little sister not even someone whom he could call family. Christine gave him a feeling that he needed to watch over her and that she needed him. And he kind of like that feeling … being needed…being wanted around. For a freeloader like him, life isn't that easy. Nobody seems to ever want you around. And with Megumi acting like this, he just felt worse.

"How's Christine doing?" asked a deep familiar voice

"WAAAH!" Sano fell on his back "Saito! What are you doing here?"

"Did I scare you?" Saito asked with a sly grin on his face

"GRR! Don't go surprising people like that can't you see she's sleeping?!" Sano said in a hushed yet, aggravated tone

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's the big day and everyone is going round and about to fix the last minute preparations.

The girls are busy fixing up Christine's white wedding kimono.

"Is this how it really goes?" she asks Tae and Kaoru who's busy arranging her special obi.

Tae looked up and answered her "why? Is it too tight? Can you still breathe?" she's worried that Christine, who's not used to wearing a kimono, might think it's not comfortable enough

Christine shook her head and looked down at the two with a smile "No… I think it's just fine …I actually think I look pretty in it! I'm just curious about this dress though…."

"This is your first time to wear a kimono Christine…are you sure you want to wear this to the wedding? I mean…I think you also look pretty in the gown you brought with you from England…" Kaoru remarked, worriedly

"I'm saving the gown for the real wedding…I decided to do a Japanese wedding so that Sano-kun wouldn't feel awkward. I already gave him too many problems …I guess I just want him to feel comfortable around me, in this situation. And besides! Wouldn't this look more convincing if we did it like this?"

Both girls smiled in reply

Christine suddenly remembered the lady that barged in their engagement meeting the other day …"Ms. Kaoru … can I ask you something? " she turned to Kaoru again

"What is it Christine? Are you nervous?"

Christine shook her head and reached for her comb. "That lady the other day…who is she?"

"Lady?" Kaoru asked again. She was trying to make out whom Christine is pertaining to and she remembered "OH! You mean Megumi?" she asked just to make sure but she saw the blank expression on Christine's face suggesting that she explain further. "Are you talking about the girl with really long black and shiny hair that left so suddenly?"

Christine nod

"Yes…that's Megumi…she's a friend of ours. She used to visit the Dojo often with Dr. Gensai…she's also a doctor you know!" Kaoru explained

"Hey…speaking of Megumi…she went to my shop, late afternoon, the other day and she was acting really strange…" Tae held her palm over her cheek "I wonder if something happened to her?"

Kaoru giggled "oh that? Well, I think something did happen to her. You see, she arrived late when Christine and Sano told us about the Mock wedding…we think that she thinks that this is a real wedding. Sano says she's jealous"

"Oh? Are they having a relationship? Did I ruin their relationship or something? OH good heavens! I must apologize at once!" Christine panicked.

"THUG!" Christine fell flat on her face. She was in a fuzz to apologize to Sano and Megumi that she forgot she was wearing a kimono. Unlike the dresses that she used to wear, it limits her to move freely so she tripped and fell on the floor.

"AH!" screamed both girls in surprise. Tae immediately assisted Christine to her feet and said, "You don't have to worry about Megumi and Sano. They actually don't have a relationship. They just find each other Uhhhh…well…how do we describe them Kaoru?" she turned to Kaoru for help

"We actually don't know but as of the moment, all I can say is that they like each other. They just don't want to admit it." Kaoru smiled trying to calm down her over excited friend

"Really? What a wonderful love story…" Christine pensively envisioned Sano and Megumi having a wedding

Tae sighed and said, "They would be such a couple…but both of them are too stubborn to admit that they really do like each other"

Kaoru nod in agreement "Yes…I do agree…"

The three sat and sighed in unison at the thought.

"I know…we can find a way to get both of them to admit that they love each other! It's going to be called "Operation: Love of my life"…this will be fun!" Christine gleefully declared

"Huh?" both looked at Christine with confused eyes…they had no idea what Christine is going to cook up next…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So this concludes this chappy…whoohooh! This will be finished very soon. And everyone should be happy about it too cause this will be a very…Uhhhh…should I tell? Hmmm…. ha-ha! I don't think so. Just wait for it okay! Chao!


	10. flooding isn'ta good habitbut i do it of...

To my dearest readers and reviewers,

Chapter 10 may take a while to finish so if you are willing to wait for maybe another week, you may read some of my other fanfics…

Fruits basket: "Do you accept" YukixTohru – KyoxKaori – ShigurexChepot

Ruruoni Kenshin/ Samurai X: "Runaway Samurai" Kaoxken

Fushigi Yuugi: "Pat the bunny" Miakaxtaka/ Shrekxfiona

I'm really sorry guys…I really don't want you to wait this long…but you have to understand that I also have a life to live. As senseless and disturbed I may seem,


	11. So who'll have the happy ending?

Disclaimer: FOR THE LOVE OF EVERTHING PEACEFUL! I do not own Samurai X/ Rurouni Kenshin! …Am I off the hook? Good…now! Onto the next line of worthless blabber…oh yeah…I also don't own fruits basket.

Author's note: I really loved this fic guys…too bad I didn't get that many review but I enjoyed writing this anyway. Sorry for the horrible grammar problem! I'm still in the learning process. (Sigh) here you go…to the fic! Oh yeah…about the wedding. I really have no idea on how do Jappy (jappy…cute term huh?) people do their wedding ceremonies so I figure that I can do some improvising…I also included some characters from my fruits basket fic (Title: Do you accept?) here…I hope you like it! DOZO!

WARNING: THIS CHAPPY IS REALLY LONG…YOU ARE ADVISED TO GET SOMETHING TO NIBBLE ON WHILE READING THE STORY.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter X: So who will have the happy ending?**

**(Last chapter)**

"Are you sure you're not coming?" asked Dr. Gensai who's all dressed up for the wedding.

Megumi shook her head and smiled "no…I'm afraid I'm not needed there"

"You're going to miss the cake!" Young Suzume tugged on Megumi's mama-Chan apron

"And you're going to miss seeing everyone all dressed up!" Ayame gleefully twirled around in her special swan printed kimono.

"I'm sure it will be fun…now run along…you don't want to be late for the wedding right?" Megumi shoved the three to leave.

"Oh okay…but will you be okay? Here? Alone?" Dr. Gensai asked her again. He was most worried about her. He has treated Megumi like her own daughter that he has difficulty leaving her alone.

"Don't worry about me. Just go and enjoy yourselves okay" she said, still smiling

"Okay…but be careful!" Dr. Gensai finally gave up. He knew that he'd never win over Megumi in this argument. Knowing that she likes Sano may be too hard on this poor young lady to accept this mockery. "Oh well…she just might be sulking" he said to himself as they went on their way to the biggest event in Kyoto.

Shortly after leaving, Francis appeared from behind. "Are you ready?" he asked with that sly gleam in his blue turquoise eyes.

"I'm ready when you are" Megumi turned around and smiled "let the party begin"

And everything went pitch black.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the Dojo, Sano, Katsu and Kenshin are standing by the gate. Kenshin is trying to give Sano the ol' pat in the back. After all, they're best friends.

"You're really some guy Sano…You can definitely do this…I believe you can." Kenshin arranged Sano's pleasant, white (A/N: not to mention, neat) Gi.

Katsu snickers and grins "Wow Sano…I though you'd never wear anything other than your old shirt…his one actually looks pretty good on you…"

"SHUT-UP! It's not like this is a real wedding! You-You're b-both ma-makin me nervous!" Sano muttered

"Boy! For a mock wedding, you're one shivering groom. I wonder what will happen to you when you REALLY get married? Get cramps or something?" Katsu said while assisting his friend to stand up straight.

"Let's just hope that everything goes according to plan…then, you'll be home free." Kenshin smiled at the funny looking groom.

"I hope we get this over with so I can explain everything to that sick fox faced woman." Sano smirked.

"Why? Doesn't Megumi know about this?" Katsu asked again

"Turns out that she's with the guy…and knowing her reflexes, she's probably mad at me for not telling her. " Sano relayed

It wasn't long before the Carriage arrived. The three got in and proceeded to the church. Sano and the others alighted the car and saw this really huge banner that says: "Christine and Sano". It was all lined up with really attractive flowers that filled the air with its fragrant scent. There were all kinds of beautiful flower arrangement inside and outside the church. It was one big painting of flowers…

Sano and the two entered the church. Everyone sat there wearing his or her beautiful kimonos and Gis. The soft sweet music echoing all over the church from the organ creates a subtle and enticing feeling… It was the dream wedding that every girl dreamt of…

"Thanks for making me the ring bearer Sano!" Yahiko is beaming his smile to Sano. He was making his way from the crowd of people sitting in the right side of the church

"Oh hi Yahiko…"Kenshin greeted the little man

"Hello guys! Check out my new outfit…ha! I bet you didn't think I look this damn good!" Yahiko boasted

"Yeah right little man…" Katsu patted the boy's head, mushing up his hair-do

"HEY! Hey! Don't touch the hair!" Yahiko retaliated, slapping the guy's hand

"Oh hi Yahiko-Chan…" Tsubame greeted the surprised boy

"I-I-I-I-I…." Yahiko, who's totally surprised, was speechless at the sight of Tsubame in her beautiful laced kimono.

Tsubame blushed at Yahiko's unusual response "D-Do I look okay?"

"I-I-I-I-I…" was all Yahiko could say

"Is he okay?" Tsubame asked the three who all shrugged their shoulders "well, I'm going in now…bye" she bid the four men goodbye and went to find herself and Tae seats

"Hey…hey…Yahiko! She's gone!" Sano knocked on Yahiko's head

"I-I-I-I-I…wha-whu? What?" he finally snapped out of his trance

"Geez…you're really a kid…" Katsu commented

"Shut-up!" Yahiko stomped away and turned back "remember! This never happened!" and continued to walk away from the three

"Consider it done" the three said in unison

Kenshin looked around "whoa…there're so many people for just a mock wedding"

"Yeah…I'm beginning to feel like I'm really getting married…" Sano said nervously as he wiped another sweat drop on his forehead

"So where are we gonna sit?" Katsu asked again

"Anywhere is fine" Sano grunted "let's just get this over with…"

"Sir, your seats are in front" a young gentleman approached them

"Looks like we didn't have to find the seats after all" Kenshin joked

"Yeah...cause it already found us" Katsu followed

And the three left their spot to sit in front.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the Dojo, tae and Kaoru are starting to get worried.

"Where is she? " tae asked Kaoru who's also anxious to see where Christine had gone.

"I dunno…but she said that if she's not back before the wedding, we should go ahead with the plan…" Kaoru stares at the beautiful kimono, worn by the mannequin.

"I think you should do it Kaoru…I'm too tall…" Tae smiled

"H-Huh? B-but why me?" Kaoru resisted. She wouldn't want to be that thick to actually go on with this.

"Just do it Kaoru…after all she said that either one of us could do It." Tae insisted

"But!" Kaoru slipped and fell on the floor. She lost her consciousness and Tae took the opportunity to carry on the task that Christine left them with.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's already been two hours. Everyone inside the church is getting impatient.

"Why is this wedding taking so long?" asked a fat British lady sitting in front.

"I wonder where Ms. Archibald is…" Asked another

Back in Sano's seat …

"AH! This is taking too long!" Sano shrieked while furiously scratching his head

"I am also beginning to be worried…Kaoru and Tae aren't here either…I think I should go and see what's going on…" Kenshin stood up

"I'm going with ya…" Sano stood after Kenshin

"No…you stay here…if Christine comes back, and you're not here, she'll be worried." Kenshin left Katsu and Sano and proceeded outside. He is quite worried about the girls. He also promised Saito that he'd keep Christine safe no matter what…

Right at that same moment, a fast moving carriage is running amuck in town. It's headed for the church and its devastating everything/ everyone who dare stand in its way.

"What the-" Kenshin's attention was diverted to the carriage that is going in his direction in WHAT THE HELL kph speed. His eyes widened when he saw who the reckless driver was. "T-tae…TAE? TAE!" Kenshin shrieked after realizing that their friendly neighborhood resto owner was driving this carriage recklessly.

"Kenshin! Help!" Shrieked the terrified Tae. The carriage was running totally out of control.

Kenshin immediately took action and took out his reverse-edged sword. He positioned for the right leverage and by the moment the carriage ran past him, he cut off the reigns, freeing the deranged horse and putting Tae and the carriage to safety.

Immediately after the carriage stopped from skidding on the ground, Kenshin went to check on tae. He ran towards her and assisted her to her feet. The woman was really terrified so it took a while before she regains sanity.

"Are you okay?" Kenshin asked her

Tae shook her head to shake off some dizziness and said, "Yes…I'm just a little dizzy…Thanks for saving us"

"What happened! Where are Kaoru and Ms. Christine?" he asked immediately

"Kaoru is in the carriage but Christine left. She said that she'll be back but if she's not back by this afternoon, we should proceed with the plan." She stood up and went to the carriage door

"What? She left? But how are we gonna get on with the plan without her?" Kenshin asked bearing that cute little "I dunno what the hell you're talking about" expression.

"We've already changed some details in the plan…" tae whispered murmurs in his ears

Hearing the racket outside, everyone rushed to see what happened. They saw the carriage lying on the ground with Kenshin and Tae assisting the bride on her pretty little feet.

"What the heck! What happened here! Where's Christine?" Sano brushed through the crowd to reach them.

"Relax Sano…she's okay…" tae smiled, while assisting the woman to her feet

"Christine?" He asked the girl.

The girl is wearing a long white gown and her face is covered with a long white veil, which makes it hard to make out her face.

"Uh…she's fine Sano…she's fine" Kenshin interrupted

"If everything is okay, then let's go and start this weddin' then!" Katsu placed his arm on Sano's shoulder and hauled him inside the church

Everyone and everything is set for the wedding…

The flower girls are walking down the aisle spreading those flowers along the way (A/N: I prefer to call it littering…. Hey! Just wanna make things clear… I'm not cleaning up after them!)

Yahiko is held the small white pillow in his arms and started to walk… "Damn! Why are my legs starting to shiver?" he thought to himself as he struggled to keep his balance. He turns to his right and immediately saw Tsubame's radiant beauty. He straightened his composure, even though he can barely stand on his feet and proceed forward. "I mustn't mess up now…she's watching" he murmured to himself and proceeded.

Meanwhile, at the far end of the line…

Kenshin and tae are worried for Christine hasn't showed up yet.

"Where is she?" asked the scar-faced redhead

"Yes…I must say that she's very late…" Tae held her palm on her temple…she then turned to see the girl in the gown and asked "are you okay Kaoru dear?"

Kaoru lifted the veil over her face and nodded "I'm still a little dizzy though… Uhhhh… tae…please do me a favor …never ever drive a carriage again," she said with her eyes swirling round due to dizziness.

"Go on Kaoru! It's your turn!" Tae called on her

Kaoru, though still a bit unstable, nodded and politely followed and grabbed her bouquet. She went to position herself in the middle of the aisle. Kaoru is shivering. She had never been a bride before …and definitely not in a short notice!

Kaoru knew that she's doing this as a favor for her friends. So, like always, when she really wants to helps someone, she tries to do her very best to pull this unusual stunt off.

She stood there and when it became her turn to walk, she bravely sauntered down the aisle…. and since she's still dizzy and all, she ended swerving and flaunting hilariously like a drunken bird.

"You can do this Kaoru!" she cheered herself as she vaguely tried to keep walking in a straight line.

"I think there's something wrong with the bride" whispered one of the guests

"Maybe she's drunk" The other one commented.

Finally, after the long and agonizing walk down the aisle, Kaoru made it to the end, where Sano stood waiting.

Kaoru took his arm and both proceeded to the altar without uttering a single word.

"Why aren't you wearing your kimono?" Sano asked his bride in a hushed tone

"…" Total silence…no one can tell, whether she didn't want to answer or she's still trying to shake the dizziness off her head.

"Ahem!" the tall English priest bottle glasses cleared his throat to start the ceremony of tying the knots.

"Ladies…gentlemen…and…" notices Christine's fashion designer "others in between…we are gathered here today, to join these two souls in holy matrimony…. Whosoever are against the wedding of these two union should speak now or forever hold their peace."

"…" Silence

"Well, if that's the case… " He said while arranging his reading glasses and opened the bible…"let us begin…Do you…Sasuke…"

"Uhhhh…excuse me…its Sanosuke" Sano interrupted to correct the old man with bottle glasses

"Hush child, I'm the priest here…can't you see the bible, the glasses and the really cool outfit? Now shut up and wait 'til I finish" the priest scolded Sano.

"Going back…do you Sagara, Sosuke, ask this beautiful young lady name Christine Fayell Archibald, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked waving his hand gracefully at Sano, who's kind of pissed off.

"GRRRR! I think you got the wrong anime MR! I'm not Sosuke Sagara! I'm Sanosuke Sagara!" Sano retaliated

"Calm down Sano…" Katsu interfered "father…he's right. His name isn't Sosuke Sagara…" he said to the really disturbed priest

Sano crossed his arm and frowned "He started it! I told him that is not my name but kept saying it over and over again!"

In the midst of the commotion, someone called Kenshin from the side door of the chapel. He disappeared behind the door, leaving Sano arguing with the priest.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(A/N: To those of you who do not know what fruits basket is, you may/ may not skip this part… whether you read this part or not is entirely your choice.)

A few moments later…on top of the chapel tower…stood three figures…Capes fluttered on the …dark colored tights shimmered in the sunshine (Except for the last one it's a furry cat suit)…and yes … cold shiny metal buckets with eyes holes on their heads…oh yeah…and a guy with cat ears and tail

Shigure: BWA-HA-HA-HA!

CHEPOT: BWA-HA-HA-HA!

Ayame: BWA-HA-HA-HA!

Guests: GASP!

SANO: WTF! Who're those freaks up there?

Priest: (Sign of the cross) must be the justice league

Katsu: they look so ridiculous (rolls on the floor laughing)

Yahiko: wow! Cool! Tights!

Tsubame: YAHIKO!

Yahiko: he-he sorry

Tae: (imagining herself in tights) aren't they cool?

Shigure: to protect the world from devastation! 

CHEPOT: to unite all peoples within our nation

Shigure: to denounce the evils of truth and love

CHEPOT: to extend our reach to the stars above!

Shigure: Gure!

CHEPOT: CHEPOT!

Ayame: AND Princess-Neko! (Jumping around like a ballerina in a cat suit with a serious case of diarrhea)

All: team bucket blasting off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!

CHEPOT: c'mon Ayame! It's your turn! (Whispers to Ayame who's still busy dancing like a deranged ballerina in a cat suit)

Ayame: oh? Oh yeah! MEEEOW! That's right!

All Three: AND WE'RE THE ALL-NEW IMPROVED TEAM BUCKET! WITH REAL CAPE FLUTTERING ACTION! BWA-HA-HA-HA

A director came in and said "sorry…wrong location"

Shigure: huh? (Smile) I thought something was up… (To the people below) sorry for the interruption! Bye now! (Jump down)

CHEPOT: (to Ayame) I told you we're at the wrong place! But did you listen? NO! You just have to use the map to patch the hole in your butt! (Jump down) AH! I can't work with you!

Ayame: but it's cold! I don't want my butt to freeze you know!

Shigure: hurry up you two!

CHEPOT: (pointing at Ayame while sniffing with tears) HE started it!

And the nuisance left…

BREAK! (Director)

Sano to CHEPOT: WTF are you thinking! This is a wedding for goodness sake!

CHEPOT: (bowing her head spontaneously) sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

Katsu: don't be too hard on her…

Sano: (cross his arms and smirks) this wedding is pissing me off! (To Kaoru who's disguised as Christine) not that I don't like you…

PLACES EVERYONE! AND … ROLL THE FILM! (Director)

Clapper: Wedding bells scene 45 take 3! (CLAP!)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Going back…(reads the script hidden inside the bible he is holding) do you Segara, Sanosuke, accept this beautiful young lady name Christine Fayell Archibald, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked waving his hand gracefully at Sano, who's still, kind of pissed off.

"Finally you got my name right! Yes…I do" Sano grunted

"And do you, Christine Fayell Archibald, accept Sosuke Sagara to be your-" the priest was cut-off by Sano's sudden break out

"WHY YOU! I SAID MY NAME ISN'T SOSUKE! IT'S SANO! SANO! SANO!" Sano bellowed out

"O-okay" the priest answered in a terrified squeaky voice

"STOP THIS WEDDING!" two people barged through the closed chapel door

"GASP!" went all the guests

"Oh great! What now? Uh-" Sano was irritated with all the nuisance. He want to shut them up so that they can go on with the wedding but when he saw whom it was, he was unable to speak…

"Megumi?" asked Katsu who was totally surprised at the sight of Megumi in a black kimono

"Who's that?" asked Tsubame…while pointing at Megumi's male British companion

"Oh great now she likes blondes" Yahiko sulked in his thoughts while glaring at the blonde guy who came in with Megumi

"We want you to stop this wedding at once!" Megumi demanded

"Uhhhh…aren't you supposed to ask if anyone is against this wedding first?" Francis asked the priest

"I'm afraid you just missed that part of my very long speech…I did that earlier before you came in," the priest answered

"Oh…sorry…" he apologized

Megumi shoved Francis towards the altar to face his Christine while glaring at Sanosuke who's totally speechless and clueless of what she was doing

"Now tell 'em why they should stop this nonsense!" Megumi told Francis while giving Sano the "IN YOUR FACE PUNK!" expression on her face

"N-NOW?" Francis stuttered

"What are you! Of course now! When do you plan to do it? Next millennium? Now tell her what you really feel so that we can get this over with!" Megumi totally flipped out… she doesn't get why this enthusiastic young man is hesitating to say what he really feel towards the girl he loves. His indecisiveness is irritating her…it reminds her of Sano's and Sano's presence isn't actually helping her calm down.

"Uh-ah? Well… you see. Christine! Please don't marry a man that you do not love! Christine please forgive me! the reason that I ran away is because…. is because…"

"FREEZE! Nobody move!" Three ninjas wearing black outfits are standing by the door

The guests went "GASP!" (A/N: again)

"Nin-jas?" Katsu asked,

"Okay…this is really getting old fast" Yahiko commented

The two ninjas moved and snatched up Megumi and Kaoru (A/N: who's still dressed up as Christine)

"AH! Let me go!" Megumi pounded on her captor's arm

"I'm afraid I can't do that…" replied the ninja who sounds familiar

"What? I WANT-YOU-TO-LET-ME-GO!" Megumi struggled to break free but to no avail

"Listen! Here in my hand is a vial of toxic chemicals. This one vial can wipe out all of you in an instant…if you don't want me to break this vial … you will let us take Ms. Archibald!" The ninja who's left on the floor announced

"Sano! Did you hear that?" Katsu patted Sano's back

"Uh! Huh? Whu? What's happening?" Sano snapped out of the trance "AH! What are they doing up there! With Christine! And Megumi! Who're those guys!" Sano asked spontaneously while trying to make out the situation.

"Yeah… her name goes before mine! Way to go Sanosuke BLOCKHEAD Segara!" Megumi sulked.

"WHA! Hey! Listen here Ms. fox face! You didn't have to come here and ruin my wedding! So what are you complaining about!" Sano shouted from below

"AH! Uh? So is this the thanks I get for saving you and your sorry butt from commitment! HA! What an ungrateful nincompoop!" Megumi glared and shouted at the furious groom

"WHAd'ya say!" Sano shouted back

"Oh so you're not only a blockhead…you're also deaf!" Megumi battered him with harp words

"That's it!" Sano ran to the top to get to Megumi to fend her off

"Stop right there pal…you're not getting this woman from me…" The ninja holding Megumi held his palm to stop Sano from getting any closer

"Step aside!" Sano Shouted

The Ninja holding the vial from below signaled to the ninja, who's holding Megumi. Megumi was set free and both started to fight like cats and dogs. Everyone watched intently as they exchanged insults, name-calling and screams.

In the background, the ninja, who set Megumi free, hits Francis unconscious and carried him on his back. The three ninjas, along with Kaoru and Francis disappeared behind the bell tower without anyone noticing.

Back to Sano and Megumi…

"Rooster-head!"

"FoX!"

Both went on fighting

"That's it! Do you even know what you're saying!" Sano, finally got tired of the name calling game

"How about you! Do you know what you're doing! You're getting married!" Megumi came up with the striking comeback

"What are you talking about!"

"AH! You know perfectly what I'm talking about! You going to marry that British girl! You don't even love her!"

"How do you know I don't love her! And who told you that I'm really going to marry Christine! SHEESH!"

"How long have you known this woman to actually say that you love her! And what are you talking about! Of course you're going to marry her! That's why you're here! You're going to be wed to her! Please don't make me look stupid! Cause we all know I'm not!"

"Huh? Ha…ha-ha-ha-hahahahahahahaha" Sano bursts in laughter and so did everyone else…

"What? WHAT! Why are you all laughing!" Megumi shouted

"Is that why you barged here?" Sano stooped laughing and stared at Megumi seriously

"H-HA? " Megumi can't answer. She didn't know what to say. If she would say yes, everyone would think she like Sano…and it won't be pleasant… if she'd say no…now that would make her look like a moron…"Uhhhh…."

"You like me …"

"WHAT! That's-" Megumi was going to deny that fact but she was cut-off by Sano's expression. She's expecting him to look at her and laugh. He'd usually make fun of her and her feelings and laugh like the asshole that he is. But not like this. He was looking at her eyes with such passion that she had never seen them before. It kind felt peaceful and warm. She likes the way he looks at her…In fact, she likes too much that she couldn't utter a word. Again she asks herself why she loved this man and there, the answer came up. Not from her rational thinking but from the deepest part of her heart. One where she kept all the things she neglected to feel. He was in love with this man cause he is the only one who could make her feel this way. So loved…special… different from the others.

"You like me too…right? Say it…" he professed with authority. Authority that governed he heart.

"I…I… " Megumi raised her hands …"SLAP!" it made a red mark on Sano's face

Sano didn't retaliate like he would usually have and took Megumi's hand…he put her palms on the red mark on his face and said, "If you don't like me…then why don't you slap me again…"

"Sa-sano?"

"SLAP ME!" he shouted

"I- I can't…" Megumi turned her face away

"Then… do you like me?" He asked again

"Why are you asking me this question?" She asked still not looking at him

"Cause… I like you!"

Megumi heard what he said but didn't quite believe what she heard…she faced Sano and asked him "what did you say?"

(A/N: great! Now she's asking)

"I like you! Didn't you hear me?"

"I…I heard you…but-"

"This… this wedding! Is done only to get Christine's boyfriend to come and ask her back again! I didn't really love her…well maybe like a sister but nothing more than that! Every knows about that… Except for the woman I really love…I- I didn't know how to tell you! Every time I'd try to, we'd always end up arguing or something comes up! All this time…you are the only thing I've been thinking about…" Sano told her bearing his serious yet passionate face. Megumi have never seen him this serious about something before but it's not convincing enough for her…

"Liar…" Megumi uttered as she looked away again, trying to hide her tears.

"What? I'm not lying! Can't you see I'm pouring my heart out!" he exclaimed

"The Sanosuke Segara I know won't do a thing like this!" she said still looking away

"Would this make me a liar?" Sano took Megumi's chin and kissed her

Megumi's eyes widened with shock. Is this really Sanosuke Segara? Kissing her?

"Now…answer the question… do you like me?" Sano asked again

Megumi, still shocked from the sudden kiss, nod and said, "y-yeah…I-I do…"

"YAHOOO! You guys heard that? SHE LIKES ME!" Sano shouted to everyone

After the long moment of silence, (A/N: because of the kiss) everyone clapped at the sight of the two, finally professed their love to each other.

"I'm glad I cleaned the Dojo yesterday or else I would've missed this!" Yahiko clapped away

"Isn't it sweet?" Tsubame asked him

"Sweet? That's grose! Kissing girls will give you cooties! I'm just glad that I'll get to tease Sano after this cause he'll probably have cooties by then! HA1HA!" Yahiko laughed like an idiot

"I hate you Yahiko-Chan!" Tsubame walked away frowning at the boy

"Hey! Hey! Tsubame wait! I was just kidding!" Yahiko shouted as he ran after the girl

"Young love…" Tae sighed

"Yeah… it's great that Sano finally found someone to love…I wonder when I'll find mine" Katsu sighed

"I envy them" both Tae and Katsu said in Unison

"Hey…wanna have tea? It's my treat" Katsu turned to Tae

"Sure Mr. Katsu" Tae happily took Katsu's arm and both cantered to the door

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

From a top of the bell tower…. the three Ninjas and Kaoru are watching everything through some binoculars while Francis still lay sleeping on the floor

"Finally…. I thought they'd never say it" Kaoru leaned on the wall and sighed, "I remembered that day when you told me that you like me Kenshin…"

One of the ninjas took of his facemask off and turned to Kaoru "e-he-he… I also remember it like yesterday Kaoru-Dono"

"Really? I didn't think that Battousai could also be a romantic lover…" the other ninja commented sarcastically as he took off his mask

"Really Saito…it's really not that romantic…e-he-he" Kenshin blushed

"Hmm…Saito? Don't you have a wife? Don't tell me you didn't court her? I bet you also did the same. I didn't court her! She followed me. I got annoyed and I married her" Saito blushed

"Oh really? Is that what happened? I wonder what she'd say if I told her about this?" Kaoru threatened him

"Uhhhh…that is negotiable…" Saito stated

"I'm so happy for Sano-kun…Everything worked out for him as planned" Christine said cheerfully

"Yeah…but how about him?" Kaoru pointed to Francis who's still unconscious

Christine smiled but soon tears started to form her eyes. "I'm happy that he actually went to stop the wedding but…he still failed to say that he loves me. He still cared after all…" Christine wiped her tears and tried to smile "I'm sure he didn't really love me…he was just concerned that I'd be marrying the wrong guy…oh well, that's life. Not everything will go your way no matter how hard you try to make them."

Francis Woke up and heard everything Christine had just said. He slowly stood up and approached the crying girl and sat beside her.

"F-Francine?" She was surprised to see him. She didn't see him wake up maybe because she was too busy crying her heart out.

"Maybe we should leave them for a while" Kenshin suggested and the three stood up and left the two alone in the bell tower.

"Christine…I want you to know that I really love you… even more than my own life…but the reason that I ran away is…I'm not ready to get married." He explained

"Y-You love me? But why didn't you tell me you weren't ready?"

"You were excited about the wedding that I didn't find the chance to tell you. I hope you can forgive me…"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!" Christine jumped on Francis knocking both of them to the floor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: HI guys! So I guess this is the end. But I'm still putting up another chappy to answer the questions you want to ask. It's like a "what ever happened to…" segment. So if you want to ask questions, please include them on the review. Thanks! Bye-bye!

P.S.

ToElie, who asked about Aoshi and Misao…they'll be appearing hilariously in the next (aftermath) chappy. If you want to read why they didn't appear with in the 10 chappies, you could read that and I promise that you will find it very amusing.


	12. Crazy aftermath1

Disclaimers: Now guys…we all know that I don't own RK so let's go on with the frilly aftermath! Woooohooo!

Author's note: yep! This is where I get to answer your questions. Like what ever happened to, or why didn't they, or what the hell were you thinking! questions! Well, wonder no more! Fore here lies the answers to your questions! HA-HA!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CRAZY AFTERMATH**

Where were Misao and Aoshi….

In a marketplace…Somewhere…

"AHH! This one's cute too! Please Aoshi! Buy me this one!" squealed Misao while showing Aoshi a small figurine that remarkably has a lot of resemblance to Okina.

"Hmmm…remind me of someone…how much is it?" he asked

"50 cents" answered the shop owner

"We'll take it." Aoshi reached for his pocket and took out his money pouch.

After paying for the small figurine, both proceeded to the beach…they stood before the sea and stared at the deep blue waters.

"How peaceful…" Aoshi thought

"TUG" "TUG" went Misao's hand on Aoshi's yukata sleeve

"Huh?" Aoshi turned to the girl

Misao smiled and pointed at the sea "come on!"

"I'll stay here and you go." Aoshi declined misao's offer

This made Misao upset. She pouted and tugged on Aoshi's sleeve again.

But the young man simply replied "no…"

Misao stared heavily at Aoshi and glared at him. She won't take no for an answer…after all this was their vacation. This is the only time that she'd get him alone! Misao bore that sly weasel smile on her face and immediately dragged Aoshi down on the sands. They rolled down on the sand dune and into the water.

Aoshi stared at Misao, shocked …

Misao smiled and splashed the former leader of the Oni gang with sea water "see? It wasn't so bad now was it?" she said as she laughed out loud at the soaked guy

"Hmmm… not bad…not bad!" Aoshi splashed Misao

"AHHH! That's not fair! Here! Take this!" she retaliated

Both spent the rest of their time playing in the waves….

(A/N: yeah… they were in vacation in Okinawa…well, it all happened when Aoshi and Misao won a lottery ticket in the market place after purchasing a whole lotta sushi wraps)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

got more questions? Post them and I shall answer…


End file.
